Santo pecado
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sentira Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS TERMINADO!
1. Copas demás

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se tener de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Copas demás

_Santo Pecado Conocerte,  
Santo Pecado Preguntarte,  
Si Viajas Sola Por La Vida,  
Si Aceptas De Inquilino Entre Tus Brazos,  
A Este Pobre Pecado,  
Abandonado...abandonado._

Se encontraba en la editora bebiendo café mientras miraba un cuaderno con un lápiz en la mano. Su jefe se acerca sorprendiéndola muy animado dejando una revista sobre su cuaderno interrumpiendo lo que hacia. La joven de ojos verdes se sobresalta y mira la revista.

-Y esto?- Cuestiona abriéndola curiosa.

-Se trata de tu nuevo trabajo-dice el por su parte

-Mi nuevo trabajo?- Lo mira.

-Te encargaras de seguir a este sujeto-explica señalando una de las fotografías de la portada.

-Ahm...- Suspira mirando el reportaje-Li Shaoran...- Comenta pensativa luego cae y lo mira-En serio?-

-Si claro-asiente- lo conoces?

-Anoche lo vi en la TV casualmente...- Explica encogiéndose de hombros-Pero... por que yo?-

-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda infiltrarse con facilidad, la idea es que no sepa que sos una periodista…

-Jaja y yo... soy perfecta para este trabajo?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Claro-asiente-Tiene que tratarse de una joven simpática que pueda conquistarlo

La ojiverde se ríe divertida y suspira-Claro...

-Comenzaras esta misma noche-agrega- hay una fiesta importante

-Claro...- suspira y asiente

-Perfecto-responde- confiamos en vos, Sakura

-Si, gracias...- Lo mira y se pone de pie-Entonces, voy a prepararme...- Comenta anotando la dirección donde seria la fiesta para no olvidarla.

-Si-asiente y le da un teléfono celular- llamanos en caso de que necesites algo, cualquier cosa

-Gracias...- Sonríe -Nos vemos mañana- Culmina saliendo

Por la noche, la fiesta comienza a las 9 de la noche, muchas personalidades famosas estaban allí.

-Vaya...- Susurra la ojiverde al entrar, se sentía pequeña. Suspira intentando calmarse, de repente se sentía muy nerviosa., pero sabia que debía aparentar pertenecer a aquel mundo, sino no llegaría a ningún sitio. Una vez consigue calmarse, camina hacia la mesa de la comida para servirse algo de beber. Luego voltea mirando la fiesta pensativa. Tenia que localizar a su objetivo.

-Mh... Ahora que lo pienso... que haré cuando lo vea?- Cuestiona para si misma levantando la vista al techo. Luego de un momento suspira volviendo la vista a la fiesta buscando a su objetivo discretamente.

Logra localizarlo luego de un momento, estaba conversando con varias jóvenes de pie junto a una mesa cercana. Suspira resignada, así no podría acercarse. Luego de un rato el grupo se dispersa

-Bien... es... mi oportunidad...- Susurra para si misma para luego acercarse caminando tranquilamente y fingir que chocaba con el por accidente.

-Mh?-el gira la cabeza dejando resbalar su copa a causa del impacto, el liquido rojizo cae sobre el vestido de la chica manchándolo.

-Diablos!- Suspira molesta mientras golpeaba el suelo enérgicamente con un pie -Hoy lo saque de la tintorería!- Agrega molesta

-No te quejes! vos te tropezaste conmigo!

-No es cierto! vos te metiste en mi camino!- lo señala molesta.

-Claro que no! de todos modos no es mi problema-sonríe divertido viendo la mancha

-No veas!- Exclama molesta cubriéndose el pecho, sitio donde estaba la mancha-Vas a pagarme la tintorería!-

-Claro que no-se ríe- de donde saliste? nunca antes te había visto...

-Ah... eh... yo...- Se queda pensativa... no sabia que decir en esos casos-De una caja de cereal...- Agrega burlonamente.

-Claro claro...a que te dedicas?

-No te interesa... no voy a hablarte por arruinar mi vestido...- Suspira dándole la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, perfecto-responde sin darle importancia para luego volver a llenar su copa. Sakura suspira apretando los dientes molesta, odiaba esa clase de trabajos. Y ahora recordaba porque.

-Tu nombre?-cuestiona el castaño-

-Soy Sakura...- Responde mirándolo para luego bajar la vista a la mancha de su vestido molesta.

-Sakura...-se queda pensando-No me suena familiar...

-Que raro, porque es un nombre muy común...

-Si, eso es verdad, no es muy original

-Estas insultando a mi madre...- Lo mira molesta-Ella es quien me llamo así...- Culmina para luego pisarlo

-Estas loca?-exclama apartándose rápidamente a causa del dolor-

Sakura sonríe satisfecha y suspira para luego tomar de nuevo su copa y terminar de beber el contenido. El suspira enfadado sin decir nada más

-Que amargo Li...- Comenta para luego buscar con la mirada el baño.

-Veo que me conoces...-comenta con una sonrisa-

-No te emociones, solo ellas te nombraron cuando hablaban con vos...- Comenta señalando con la cabeza al grupo de jóvenes a sus espaldas

-Mhh...-el frunce el cejo pero prefiere no decir nada.

La ojiverde se ríe divertida y suspira... -Si, te conozco...- Responde limpiando la mancha de su vestido con una servilleta, consiguiendo aclararla de modo que no se notara tanto.

-Mhh que sabes de mi?

-Sos cantante...- Responde y lo mira

El asiente y acaba su copa, Sakura suspira mirando la fiesta

-Viniste sola?-agrega curioso

La joven asiente

-Que extraño...

-Por que?

-Porque a estos sitios por lo general se viene acompañado, además siempre hay gente que uno conoce del ambiente...

-Mmh no comprendo...- Lo mira

-Jaja olvidate-suspira resignado-

Sakura sonríe divertida y mira al frente.

-Bailas?

-Depende de con quien...- Lo mira de reojo y asiente-Si, bailo- Sonríe

-Sino iba a creer que habías venido solo a comer

-Me dijiste gorda?- Lo mira molesta

-Noo... te parece...

-Estas buscando que te golpee?

-La verdad no ofende-cuestiona con su particular sonrisa

Sakura suspira y lo sujeta de la oreja para luego tirar hacia abajo.

-Soltame!-exclama el dolorido-

-No... El niño malo se porto como un tonto... ahora este es su castigo...- Responde la ojiverde en un tono burlón

-Quien te crees para tratarme así?-agrega soltándose bruscamente

-Nadie...- La ojiverde le sonríe para luego servirse un poco mas de vino y luego suspirar.

-Mhp... que insolente...-agrega frotándose la oreja-

Sakura se ríe por lo bajo para luego mirar hacia afuera y salir al jardín. Shaoran suspira y mira a sus amigos quienes se acercaban

-Hey, Shaoran...- Lo llama uno divertido

-Mh? Que pasa?-pregunta dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesa-

-Te vimos recién... con esa chica...- Comenta -Bien hecho- Culmina sonriendo divertido

-Esa chica?-agrega con cierta sorpresa-

-Jaja la chica con la que estabas recién... la castaña...- Comienza a decir describiendo a la ojiverde.

-Ahh si, ella... que pasa con ella?

-Es linda...- Responde-Siempre esa clase de chicas te persiguen... como haces?-

-Jaja es una especie de don-responde con una sonrisa

Sus amigos se ríen divertidos

-Y estas saliendo con ella?- Cuestiona otro de ellos

-No por el momento-responde el-pero nunca se sabe

-Suertudo...- Suspiran molestos sus amigos

-Deberían esforzarse un poco mas-agrega el divertido-Nos vemos luego-agrega saliendo al jardín

-Como voy a hacer esto?...- Se cuestionaba la ojiverde suspirando cada tanto mientras continuaba bebiendo... ya había perdido la cuenta en cuantas copas llevaba.

-No hace frío para estar afuera?-cuestiona el.

-Ahm?- Lo mira de reojo para luego suspirar-Ahora que?-

-Nada-se encoge de hombros-porque saliste?

-Sentí deseos de hacerlo...- Responde viéndolo extrañada-Por que?-

-Por nada...-agrega el para luego mirar el cielo estrellado pensando en la conversación con sus amigos.

-Raro...- Susurra la ojiverde fastidiada.

-Que antipática…

-Mira quien habla

-Yo vengo a hablarte con las mejores intenciones y vos me contestas de mal modo

-Mentira... vos empezaste...

-Claro que no...

-Que si...- Se queja molesta

-Bien bien, como sea...

Sakura suspira mareada

-Mhh...-mira su reloj-será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Claro...- Asiente dejando la copa vacía junto a ella.

-Espero volver a verte-agrega viéndola- A menos que quieras venir a mi casa ahora-sonríe picadamente

-Aja, claro...- Asiente mareada, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Claro?-la mira un tanto sorprendido.

-Aja...- Suspira cerrando los ojos

-Muy bien-agrega sonriendo-vamos entonces

-Me ayudarías a levantarme? si lo hago sola caeré al suelo de cabeza...- comenta

-Eso te pasa por beber demasiado...-agrega tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

-Mh... Si...- Suspira

-Vamos-concluye caminando despacio para que pudiera seguirle el paso hasta el auto donde la sienta en el asiento del acompañante. La castaña se cubre la boca puesto que había comenzado a tener hipo

-No entiendo a la gente que bebe si no tiene resistencia...-comenta viendo al frente mientras conducía

-No entiendo a la gente que...- Comienza a decir para luego suspirar-Me olvide el insulto que iba a decirte...

-Puede ser que seas bonita, pero demasiado tonta...seguro sos modelo no?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Puedo apostar a que soy mas lista que vos...- Lo mira molesta para luego cubrirse la boca a causa de otro ataque de hipo

-No suena muy creíble eso ahora...

-Ya veras...- Suspira molesta

-Que veré?-pregunta divertido

-Primero deja de moverte... me pones nerviosa...- Lo mira mareada para luego abrazarlo diciendo que no se moviera, veía doble

-No me estoy moviendo...-suspira deteniéndose frente a su departamento.

Sakura suspira y mira por la ventanilla el enorme y elegante edificio

-Podes caminar?

-Claro que si...- suspira molesta-Los peces nadan, no vuelan tonto...- Comenta

-Que mal estas...-suspira y sale del auto luego de apagarlo.

Sakura baja del auto tambaleándose para luego suspirar y caminar. Shaoran la ayuda a subir al ascensor ya que estaba seguro que se caería de un momento a otro, luego abre la puerta de su departamento dejándola pasar.

-Ah... Lindo lugar...- Asiente recorriendo el sitio con la mirada.

-Te gusta?-agrega encendiendo la luz del velador.

Sakura asiente para luego mirar por el enorme ventanal el paisaje de la ciudad iluminada.

-Es hermoso...- Susurra fascinada.

-Se que lo soy...-agrega el divertido para luego sacar de una vitrina un licor y dos vasos pequeños.

-Quien te hablaba..?- Cuestiona mirándolo de reojo-Yo me refería al paisaje...- Agrega volviéndose a la ventana.

-Ahora me siento muy ofendido...-agrega el llenando ambos vasos y tomando uno.

-Si sabes que sos guapo, no necesitas que te lo digan...- Comenta la ojiverde distraídamente para luego suspirar mirando su reflejo en el vidrio.

-Claro que lo necesito-responde- me gusta que me lo recuerden

-Egocéntrico...- Suspira mirando el cielo para luego bostezar cansada

El bebe su vaso de un trago y luego la mira pensativo

-Al final no me dijiste cual es tu empleo…

-No importa...- Responde con la voz ahogada en un bostezo.

El se pone de pie y la abraza despacio por la espalda

-Vas a quedarte toda la noche?

La ojiverde se sobresalta y lo mira de reojo.

-Ya no voy a dejar que te vayas...-agrega-

-Yo...- Se sonroja sorprendida

-Shhh...-agrega el besando su cuello.

-Siempre haces esto a todas las desconocidas que ves en una fiesta?- Cuestiona mirando el vidrio.

-No con todas-susurra el-

-Pero lo haces...- Agrega mirándolo de reojo

-Eso es malo?-la mira levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Si, lo es...- suspira empujándolo para poder alejarse de el

-Porque?

Sakura suspira y luego se sienta

-Seguís mareada?

-Aja...- Asiente y se acuesta en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

-Ahí vas a estar incomoda-agrega tomándole la mano para que se levantara. Sakura lo mira sin comprender para luego seguirlo. El la guía hasta su habitación

-Es enorme...- Recorre el cuarto con la mirada sorprendida

-Jaja es verdad-sonríe- por lo menos para una sola persona

Sakura asiente... -Podrían dormir diez en este lugar...- Comenta

-Jaja no se si diez, pero si dos

-También...- Se encoge de hombros

-El colchón es muy cómodo-agrega sentándose para sacarse las zapatillas-

Sakura lo mira sin comprender para luego imitarlo

-Sabias que sos muy linda?-agrega el castaño acariciando despacio el rostro de la joven. La joven permanece en silencio mirándolo sin comprender que era lo que quería. El sonríe levemente y luego se acerca un poco hasta besarla en los labios. Sakura cierra los ojos dejando que él la besara. Su mente estaba en blanco.

----------------------------------

Al dia siguiente.

-Mnh...- Suspira y se acomoda encogiéndose entre las sedosas sabanas con los ojos cerrados. Shaoran dormía a su lado abrazándola con suavidad, tenía una expresión muy tranquila en el rostro. Sakura bosteza y luego voltea hacia el chico para después abrir los ojos y sonreír. Al verlo bien reacciona y se incorpora mirándolo bien sin comprender que hacia él ahí. Al mirar donde se encontraba permanece un momento en shock para después dar un leve grito sorprendida.

-Mhh...-el se friega los ojos puesto que con el grito de la chica se había despertado, se acomoda y la mira- buenos días...

-Que?- Lo mira sin comprender para luego alejarse un poco hasta caerse de la cama-Ouch...- Suspira dolida para luego mirarlo... -C…como es que...- Susurra para si misma. El se sienta en la cama y luego bosteza. La ojiverde se cubre con las sabanas para luego recorrer el cuarto con la mirada buscando su vestido.

-Que pasa?-el la mira sin comprender.

Sakura suspira y se ata la sabana de modo que no se cayera, y luego toma su ropa.

-Actúas raro...-comenta él acomodándose mejor.

La joven no responde y luego va al baño donde se viste para después salir acomodándose el cabello. El también se había vestido ya y había prendido la televisión del comedor mientras preparaba el desayuno

-Mmh esto es malo, muy malo...- Susurraba la joven mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando su cartera.

-Sakura! ya esta el desayuno-la llama el desde la cocina

La joven se detiene en seco y mira la puerta de la cocina. Luego suspira y camina hacia ella entrando. El castaño acababa de servir todo y ya se había sentado. Sakura se sienta en la silla frente a el y comienza a comer en silencio. Tenia recuerdos muy vagos de la noche anterior, lo que recordaba era lo mismo que nada.

-Estas muy callada...-comenta el con una sonrisa divertida

-Me duele la cabeza...- Suspira pensativa.

-Queres tomar una aspirina? debe ser la resaca... el té va a hacerte bien

La joven asiente y se rasca la cabeza. El acaba su café y luego mira la hora, toma su abrigo para después ponérselo. Sakura lo mira y luego la hora atragantándose.

-Ya tendría que estar en la productora...-comenta el despreocupadamente- veré que excusa inventar...-la mira y luego se acerca besándola en los labios- nos vemos luego-sale-

Sakura mira la puerta sorprendida mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca tocándose los labios. Ahora sentía que todo iba de mal en peor, que había pasado? Suspira y luego se pone de pie limpiando lo que había usado para el desayuno. Luego de acomodar la habitación del castaño, deja una pequeña nota diciendo que había tenido que irse y luego su numero telefónico. Después toma sus cosas y se va caminando pensativa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas! Acá venimos con el cuarto fic de este semana (sip! Son del arcón de los recuerdos como dije ya en otro, no crean que los escribimos todos ahora, por ahí por eso se note que la escritura no es taaan buena como en los últimos). Otra vez un SxS, esta vez como habran visto la historia empieza MUY directa! Jajaja el romance nace enseguida pero... a donde llegara? Ya veremos jejeje. El titulo se debe a la canción de Arjona, y por eso al princioio de cada capitulo vamos a poner un parrafo de la misma. Eso es todo por ahora, lean y dejen reviews al igual que en el resto de nuestras historias! Ja ne!

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	2. Una modelo y un recital

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se tener de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Una modelo y un recital

_Suspira y luego se pone de pie limpiando lo que había usado para el desayuno. Luego de acomodar la habitación del castaño, deja una pequeña nota diciendo que había tenido que irse y luego su numero telefónico. Después toma sus cosas y se va caminando pensativa._

_Santo Pecado Fue Besarte,_

_Santo Pecado Hacerme Adicto,_

_Al Brillo Que Disparan Tus Ojos,_

_A Tus Manos Investigando Todo,_

_Al Ruido Que Haces Cuando Consigues,_

_El Milagro...el Milagro._

Shaoran regresa bastante tarde en la noche, ese día además de los ensayos había tenido varias entrevistas y demás. Esperaba encontrar a la ojiverde a su regreso por lo cual se decepciona un poco al ver la nota pero decide llamarla.

-S...si?- Cuestiona la ojiverde del otro lado de la línea para luego escucharse un fuerte estruendo y gritos de la joven. Al parecer se había caído.

-Estas bien?-musita al escuchar todo aquello.

-Ahm... si, estoy bien...- Responde -Mmmh Shaoran?- Cuestiona dudosa

-Si, soy yo-responde el.

La joven permanece callada sin saber que decir. Luego suspira calmándose... -Que sorpresa... como estas?- Cuestiona.

-Un poco cansado después de todo el día de acá para allá...-responde él por su parte-esperaba verte cuando llegara

-Esperabas verme?- Susurra sorprendida... no entendía por que, pero de repente se había sentido emocionada.

-Claro-responde el sin dudar-porque te fuiste así? tenias trabajo?

-Si...- Responde rápidamente-Lo siento...- Se disculpa -_"que estoy haciendo?"_- Se preguntaba mentalmente

-Esta bien, entiendo, no te preocupes

La ojiverde permanece en silencio sin saber que decir. Suspira resignada, seguro él estaba acostumbrado a dormir con cualquier mujer sin necesidad de saber mucho de ella. Aprieta los puños comenzando a sentirse molesta hacia ella misma por haberse embriagado, y hacia él por haberse aprovechado de ella en esas condiciones.

-Te gustaría venir mas tarde? yo todavía no cene, podríamos pedir algo

-No lo se...- Susurra vacilante la castaña

-Tenes algo mas que hacer?

-Ahm... n...no...- Suspira-Si queres... podes venir vos...- Ofrece-Yo estaba haciendo la cena- explica dudosa.

-Me parece bien-acepta el-pero no tengo tu dirección

Sakura suspira y le dicta su dirección pausadamente... -Tengo que colgar...- Culmina.

-Si, claro, estoy por allá en una hora, nos vemos-corta-

Sakura suspira y cuelga el teléfono para después acomodar todo lo que se le había caído. Una hora después alguien toca el timbre. La joven suspira y va hacia la puerta para después abrir. Allí de pie estaba el castaño que estaba vestido de forma deportiva, tenia el cabello mojado puesto que acababa de ducharse

-Buenas noches...- Lo saluda la ojiverde para luego hacerse a un lado dejándolo pasar.

-Buenas noches-responde el entrando-

Sakura lo mira pensativa para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Ya esta lista la cena?

-Ya casi...- Responde caminando hacia la cocina.

-Esta bien-asiente prendiendo la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver.

Luego de un momento, la ojiverde sirve la cena y llama al castaño. No creyó que en realidad iría...

-Vivís sola?

-Si...- Asiente tranquilamente.

-Hace mucho?

-Mmh desde segundo año de la facultad...- Responde haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

-Ya veo...-asiente- y salís con alguien?

Sakura niega con la cabeza -No por el momento...- Responde y lo mira-Sos de la policía?- Cuestiona

-Podria serlo no?-agrega divertido- me gusta la ropa que usan...

Sakura suspira entre resignada y divertida por aquella respuesta. En eso suena el teléfono celular de la chica sobresaltando a ambos

La joven que estaba comiendo, se atraganta para luego levantarse a atender. -S...si? Diga...?- Cuestiona aun tosiendo.

-Sakura?-cuestiona la voz de su jefe del otro lado.

-Ah! si...- Responde como si hablara con un oficial. -Digo, lo siento- Suspira resignada ya perdida en lo que decía.

-Quería saber como iba todo, salieron bien las cosas ayer? pudiste averiguar algo?

-Ahm... podríamos hablar luego de eso?- Cuestiona -Prometo mañana contarte todo lo que encontré...- Responde justificándose

-Mhh muy bien, pero necesito que vengas mañana temprano a mi oficina, no se si te lo mencione, pero vas a tener que usar una identidad falsa para este trabajo

-Identidad falsa...- Repite para luego comenzar a reír -Es una broma no?-

-Veni mañana temprano a la oficina, así voy a explicarte de que va a tratarse tu nuevo trabajo como modelo, nos vemos-corta-

-Modelo...- Agrega-Voy a matarlo... primero lo golpeare y luego lo mato...- Susurra entre dientes mientras apagaba el celular.

-Pasa algo?-pregunta el castaño viéndola sin comprender.

-Es que...- Comienza a decir mirándolo mientras señalaba la puerta como si pasara algo con ella -Olvidalo...- suspira resignada y vuelve a sentarse.

-Mhh sos una chica muy rara-resuelve acabando de comer

-Supongo que eso fue un halago...- Comenta

-Podes interpretarlo como prefieras-responde él- que tenias que hacer hoy?

-Trabajo...- Responde simplemente encogiéndose de hombros-Tengo que ganarme la vida no?-

-Si claro...-asiente- pero todavía no me dijiste cual es tu trabajo

-Para que... ayer lo dijiste si no mal recuerdo...- Agrega maldiciendo por dentro. Modelo? quien la veía a ELLA como una modelo?

-Entonces acerté?-sonríe divertido-lo suponía

Sakura suspira molesta y lo patea por debajo de la mesa-Que te hizo suponerlo? me crees tonta?- Cuestiona

-Jaja va a ser mejor que no conteste eso

-Mmmh!- Se pone de pie molesta para luego tomar los platos levantando la mesa.

-Te ayudo?

-Si, claro...- Asiente

El se pone de pie y levanta la mesa llevando todo a la cocina mientras ella lavaba. Al terminar de lavar todo, la ojiverde guarda lo que usaron y se seca las manos

-Mhh es tarde...-agrega el castaño viendo el reloj de pared que marcaba la 1- Va a ser mejor que me vaya

-Como prefieras...- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo de reojo. -_"Si se me insinúa lo golpeo..."_- Piensa asintiendo

-Te llamo en estos días-agrega tomando su abrigo para ponérselo.

-_"Es muy listo... me leerá la mente?"_- Se preguntaba mirándolo pensativa

-Hasta luego-agrega con una sonrisa para luego besarla y salir.

Sakura mira la puerta tocándose los labios. Por que la besaba como si salieran juntos?

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente tal como había quedado va a la oficina donde antes trabajaba, allí se jefe la esperaba

-Buenos días...- Suspira dejando su abrigo para luego sentarse.

-Buenos días Sakura-el hombre frente a ella sonríe-Cuales son las novedades?

-Es un idiota egocéntrico... aunque no creo que sea novedad...- Responde mientras pensaba.

-Solo eso?

-Veamos... no hable mucho con el así que no pude sacar demasiado...- Lo mira y suspira-Me saco de quicio con mucha facilidad... y sabes que eso es difícil...- Responde

-Esta bien-asiente- veras, estamos seguros que hay una gran historia que ese sujeto esconde... y tenemos q conocerla pase lo que pase, serian una magnifica noticia!

-Claro...- Suspira-Y... mmh... porque tengo que usar una identidad falsa?- cuestiona.

-Porque no podes decirle que sos periodista, si lo supiera no te diría nada-explica sacando una tarjeta para luego dársela a la chica

-Ya lo se...- Suspira viendo la tarjeta en la cual estaba su nombre pero con otro apellido. -Y esto no es ilegal?- Lo mira

-Eso no importa...-agrega restándole importancia-esa es la dirección a la que tenes que ir esta tarde

-Claro...-Asiente-Mh es ilegal van a encarcelarme si me descubren...

-Por eso tenes que andar con cuidado-agrega-

-Estas hablando con la discreción en persona...-Comenta irónicamente mientras guardaba todo en su cartera

-Claro claro...-agrega-sabes que, a pesar de todo, confiamos en vos

-A pesar de todo?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad-señala su jefe poniéndose de pie-si no haces bien este trabajo va a ser el ultimo

Sakura suspira mirándolo en silencio para luego mirar una pared.

-Mejor anda, o vas a llegar tarde-agrega

-Si, si...- Suspira y se pone de pie tomando sus cosas.

-Te llamare en unos días-agrega-

-Claro...- Asiente saliendo.

Luego camina hasta la dirección señalada en la tarjeta, al llegar descubre que se trataba de una importante diseñadora de ropa interior

-Esto debe ser una broma!- Exclama molesta mientras señalaba el edificio -Se están burlando de mi!- Agrega sacada. La gente que caminaba por la calle la miraba extrañada. -Que me ven?- Suelta un bufido mirando a la gente que le pasaba por al lado para luego entrar en el edificio lanzando fuego por los ojos

-Buenos días señorita-exclama una simpática chica que estaba en el mostrador- en que puedo ayudarla?

Sakura suspira y le da la tarjeta que le habían dado... -Necesito que me digas que me equivoque de dirección...- Pide en un dejo de esperanza

-Claro que no-sonríe-aquí es, llegas justo a tiempo-saca un par de bolsas de debajo de su escritorio y se las entrega- esos son los modelos, probatelos y avisame si alguno necesita cambio de talle

-No pienso ponerme esto... para que?- Cuestiona rezando porque no dijeran lo que pensaba.

-Mh?-la chica ladea la cabeza sin comprender sus cuestionamientos- es para promocionar la nueva línea de la compañía-explica volviendo a sonreír

-Lo supuse...- Suspira resignada para luego voltear pateando un sillón de la sala de espera-Maldito sea! por que acepte ese trabajo!- Se preguntaba por lo bajo para luego contar calmándose y tomar las bolsas-Gracias...- Agrega caminando hacia donde le indicaban. Una vez en los probadores se prueba todas las prendas para después regresar con la chica diciéndole que todas estaban bien, ella le indica que debía subir al tercer piso donde los fotógrafos estarían esperándola.

-Odio mi trabajo...- Susurraba la ojiverde apretando el botón del ascensor

La tarde transcurre terriblemente lenta para ella, las sesiones de fotos parecían ser interminables, recién la dejan irse cerca de las 8 diciendo que volviera al día siguiente en el que filmarían un comercial

-Compadezco a las modelos de verdad...- Comenta para si mientras salía caminando hacia su casa.

Una vez llega a allí, deja todo en su habitación y va a bañarse. Shaoran dijo que la llamaría... se preguntaba cuando. Estaría pensando en ella?. Suspira y sacude la cabeza para luego sumergirse en el agua de la tina permaneciendo allí hasta que necesito de nuevo respirar. Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz del castaño en el comedor, luego recuerda que había dejado la televisión encendida. La joven termina de bañarse y luego se pone la bata yendo a ver el aparato sentándose frente a él mirándolo atentamente. Allí salía en ambarino en un programa en vivo, lo estaban entrevistando respecto al recital que su grupo daría ese mismo fin de semana

Luego de escucharlo, y al ver que iban a comerciales, suspira y se pone de pie volviendo a la habitación para terminar de cambiarse. Estaba volviéndose completamente loca, y en dos días. En eso suena el timbre

-Ahora que?- Suspira y camina hacia la puerta para después abrir.

Allí había un sujeto de traje quien el entrega un sobre junto con un ramo de flores

-Mh?- Lo mira sin comprender-Y esto?-

-Solo vine a traérselo-explica el sujeto- Suerte-se va-

-Amargo... pudo decirme de parte de quien era...- Susurra para luego cerrar la puerta mirando el ramo, el cual deja sobre la mesa para después abrir el sobre viendo en su interior. Allí solo había una entrada para un recital que seria ese sábado por la noche. La ojiverde suspira viendo la entrada en silencio, luego sonríe y mira las flores, las cuales deja en un florero con agua. Al volver la vista a la televisión descubre que el programa ya había llegado a su fin, por lo que toma el control de la tv y la apaga para después caminar hacia la escalera.

-------------------------------------------------------

Para Sakura los días restantes para el fin de semana pasan muy rápido debido a su nuevo trabajo que le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Finalmente llega el sábado. La joven termina de arreglarse, de un modo sencillo, para salir. Luego suspira y toma su cartera yendo hacia la puerta. En eso suena el teléfono de su casa. La joven atiende rápidamente.

-Sakura?-pregunta una voz femenina del otro lado-Soy yo, Tomoyo...

-Tomoyo...- Repite la ojiverde... -Como estas?- cuestiona animada

-Muy bien... estas ocupada hoy? quiero hacerte una invitación especial

-Invitación especial?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Veras, hoy toca Wish, ese grupo que a mi tanto me gusta...-explica emocionada su amiga desde el otro lado- y logre conseguir dos entradas para ir, no te gustaría venir?

-Ahm...- Sakura se queda pensando mientras releía su entrada-Claro... yo... también voy...- Suspira.

-También vas?-repite sin comprender

-Claro...- Asiente-Es que... el otro día me llego una entrada con un ramo de flores...- Explica apenada

-Como?-cuestiona sorprendida su amiga-tenes mucha suerte...-suspira- entonces, nos vemos en la entrada en media hora, esta bien?

-Claro... nos vemos...- Culmina para luego colgar y salir

Ambas se reúnen en el sitio y hora indicada para luego comenzar a hacer la fila

-Dejame ver tu entrada-le pide la morocha. Sakura suspira y le da la entrada que tenia en su cartera

-Como lo hiciste?-exclama al inspeccionarla-es para la primera fila!

-Lo es?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Claro-asiente y le muestra el numero de asiento impreso en el papel- quien crees que podría enviártela?

Sakura se encoge de hombros. -No lo se...-

-De verdad es muy extraño...-agrega ella pensativa-por las dudas anda con cuidado

-Claro...- Asiente mirando la entrada pensativa-Te gusta mucho este grupo, no Tomoyo?- La mira y sonríe.

-Mh? claro-sonríe

-Te gustaría estar en la primera fila?- Cuestiona ofreciéndole su entrada.

-No puedo aceptarla Sakura-responde ella simplemente- es tuya

-Lo se... pero...- Comienza a decir pensativa-Claro...- Agrega luego asintiendo.

-Nos encontramos a la salida-agrega la amatista con una sonrisa antes de entrar al lugar. Sakura suspira y luego también entra yendo al sitio que se le había asignado. El sitio tarda un rato en llenarse puesto que había mucha gente en al fila, al cabo de un rato las luces se apagan indicando que el recital iba a dar comienzo. La ojiverde suspira mirando el escenario en silencio. Por allí no tardan en aparecer el grupo de músicos, eran 2 jóvenes y una chica, ella a cargo de la guitarra, mientras que el de ojos azules se encargaba de la batería, y el castaño solo llevaba un micrófono.

Sakura lo sigue con la mirada en silencio, mientras que todas las chicas comenzaban a gritar emocionadas al ver al castaño. Luego de saludar al publico y agradecer su presencia allí, el grupo comienza a tocar una de sus canciones.

La ojiverde recorre con la mirada a los tres miembros del grupo deteniéndose en el baterista pensativa. Recordaba las charlas que había tenido con Tomoyo, terminando escuchándola hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que era ese chico por horas y horas. Suspira con una sonrisa divertida y vuelve la vista al castaño escuchándolo cantar atentamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Queridos lectores! Acá llegamos con el segundo capitulo de esta historia de amor de SxS, en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo de TxE para los fans de esta pareja jejeje… bueno! No digo mucho más porque tengo que actualizar el resto de los fan fics!

Ahora voy a responder a los 5 reviews que recibimos, muchas gracias a todos ellos!

juchiz: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero ver un review tuyo en este cap también!

Naguchan: jaja nuestra fiel lectora! Gracias por leernos siempre y dejarnos review

saku-li14: sin quererlo si jefe fomento el amor! Jajaja

sakura-hilary: que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la continuación!

f-zelda: aquí esta! Espero lo leas y también te guste!

Nada mas! Gracias lectores que dejan reviews, y los que leen y no lo hacen háganlo por fis! Ahora si, nos despedimos, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Noche de lujo

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se tener de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Noche de lujo

_La ojiverde recorre con la mirada a los tres miembros del grupo deteniéndose en el baterista pensativa. Recordaba las charlas que había tenido con Tomoyo, terminando escuchándola hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que era ese chico por horas y horas. Suspira con una sonrisa divertida y vuelve la vista al castaño escuchándolo cantar atentamente._

_Santo Pecado Es El Deseo,_

_Santo Pecado Tus Caderas,_

_Y El Vértice Calido Y Siniestro,_

_Archivo De Mis Fantasías,_

_Tan Cerca Siempre Del Cielo,_

_Y Del Infierno...y Del Infierno._

El recital acaba luego de una hora y media en que el grupo se despide y abandona el escenario. Sakura mira a la gente comenzar a irse y luego toma sus cosas acomodándose su abrigo para luego tomar su cartera. Los asientos se habían vaciado rápidamente al acabar todo. Recorre el lugar con la mirada buscando a su amiga y luego camina hacia la puerta de salida. Del lado de afuera de esta la morocha la esperaba con un sonrisa que mostraba lo bien que la había pasado

-Veo que te divertiste...- Comenta la ojiverde divertida al verla así.

-Claro-asiente muy contenta- a vos te gusto? es la primera vez que los escuchas no?

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe-También me divertí...- agrega para luego tomarle la mano -Quiero que me acompañes...- Pide para luego volver a entrar.

-A donde vamos?-pregunta ella siguiéndola sin comprender

-Es que olvide algo...- Responde la joven mientras caminaba buscando con la mirada algo.

-Que cosa?-pregunta ella viendo también el teatro vacío

-Ya vas a ver...- Culmina la ojiverde para luego detenerse mirando el escenario pensativa. Tomoyo permanece en silencio esperando ver que hacia su amiga

-Ahm... ya no importa...- Suspira resignada para luego mirar a su amiga con una expresión de perro golpeado.

-Jaja que perdiste?

-El cerebro...- Responde la ojiverde para luego sacudir la cabeza -Nada importante- Sonríe-Quizás lo olvide en casa...- Explica.

-Claro...-agrega ella para luego sonreír-Esta sonando tu celular...-agrega señalando la cartera de la chica.

-Mh?- Sakura mira su cartera para luego atender-Si, Diga?-

-Hola, Sakura?-pregunta la voz del ambarino del otro lado.

-Ah... eh... s...si...- Tartamudea para luego reaccionar -Como estas?-

-Muy bien-responde contento-donde estas?

-En el teatro...- Responde.

-Entonces viniste?-agrega-

-Vos me mandaste la entrada?- Cuestiona

-Jaja recién lo descubrís?

-No soy de hacer deducciones apresuradas...- Responde.

-Te gusto el recital?

-Si... estuvieron muy bien, felicitaciones...- Agrega la ojiverde mirando el suelo mientras hablaba.

-Gracias-responde el del otro lado-

Sakura permanece callada un momento para luego mirar a su amiga y sonreír, se le había ocurrido una idea... -Crees poder salir a cenar?- Pregunta al ambarino.

-Mhhh...-duda un momento- si, creo que si

-Perfecto...- Asiente... Luego baja un poco la voz para que su amiga no la escuchara -Me avergüenza mucho pedírtelo... pero me harías un favor?- Cuestiona en un tono lastimero

-Eso depende-responde el del otro lado simulando seriedad-

-No va a ser nada del otro mundo ni raro... lo prometo...- Susurra.

-Bien bien, de que se trata?

-Podrías pedirle a Eriol que te acompañe a cenar con nosotros?- Cuestiona por lo bajo para luego suspirar-Prometo explicarte el motivo de lo que te pido... es una razón muy coherente... y por sobre todas las cosas es noble lo que te estoy pidiendo...- Agrega

-Suena un poco sospechoso...-responde no del todo convencido- te gusta Eriol?

-Jaja, no...- Responde simplemente -Pero por favor... - Agrega a modo de suplica.

-Esta bien, nos reunimos en la puerta en un rato

-Si... Muchas gracias por esto... no vuelvo a pedirte nada...- Culmina suspirando aliviada

-Jaja nos vemos-agrega antes de cortar, luego vuelve la vista a su amigo quien lo miraba intrigado.

-Que paso conmigo?- Cuestiona el chico de ojos azules mirándolo curioso

-Te conseguí una cita-responde de buen humor-

-A mi?- Se señala sorprendido

-Claro-asiente-

-Con quien?- Cuestiona sin comprender.

-Te acordas de la chica que te mencione?

-La de la fiesta?- Pregunta bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Si, ella misma-asiente- voy a ir a cenar con ella ahora

-Aja, y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- Cuestiona mirándolo divertido

-Me pidió que vayas también-explica arreglando su camisa puesto que se había cambiado de ropa-

-Claro...- Asiente -Bien...- Se encoge de hombros-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que acepto-

El asiente y luego de que ambos acaban de arreglarse salen. Sakura estaba en la puerta hablando con Tomoyo de temas triviales. La ojiverde molesta le comentaba lo que le había pasado en esa semana para luego suspirar resignada.

-Jaja modelo? es un lindo trabajo-sonríe- así que pronto te veré en la televisión

-No... No lo veas...- Susurra apenada para luego mirar la calle-Es vergonzoso... fue horrible... me tuvieron de un lado a otro como una tonta

-Seguro saliste muy linda-sonríe- que estamos esperando?

-Ya vas a ver...- Le sonríe divertida

-Buenas noches-saluda Shaoran a ambas al llegar.

-Mmh?- Sakura voltea y lo mira para luego sonreír-Hola, buenas noches.-

Tomoyo se lo queda viendo sorprendida. Detrás del castaño estaba el ojiazul quien al verlas las saluda... -Buenas noches...- Agrega tranquilamente. La morocha se lleva las manos a la boca evitando así gritar de la sorpresa, no entendía nada, que había echo Sakura? como lo había logrado?

-Tomoyo... estas bien?- Sakura la mira preocupada

-Eh...yo...-musita ella sin saber que decir

Eriol la mira en silencio para luego rascarse la cabeza.

-Mhh...Vamos?-pregunta Shaoran viendo a la castaña

-Si, claro...- Asiente y le sonríe-Muero por una pizza... no te gusta la idea?- Cuestiona.

-Pizza? pensaba en algo mas elegante...

-Que se te ocurre?- Agrega comenzando a caminar.

-Mhh pensaba en algún lujoso restaurante...-agrega pensativo- pero es verdad que hace mucho no como una pizza

-Bien! no se diga mas! comeremos pizza...- Sonríe mirando al frente.

-Me parece bien-sonríe divertido-

-Ahm... gracias...- Susurra luego de un momento.

-Gracias porque?-la mira

-Por las flores...- Le sonríe-Estaban muy lindas... y me gusto el recital, gracias por la entrada...

-No es nada-responde el de buen humor-Cuando va a salir ese comercial?-agrega viéndola de reojo.

-Comercial? que comercial? de que?- Lo mira perdida.

-El que protagonizas-responde divertido

Sakura se sonroja y mira al frente-Que vergüenza...- Susurra.

-Porque? deberías estar orgullosa de tu trabajo

-Claro...- Asiente y suspira -Sale el próximo lunes a la noche...- Responde.

-Pasado mañana...-asiente pensativo-Voy a verlo

Sakura mira el suelo sonrojada para después mirar por sobre el hombro, discretamente, a su amiga.

Ella caminaba junto al baterista con la vista fija en el suelo y en completo silencio

-Y... como te llamas?- Cuestiona el ojiazul

-Mh... Tomoyo...-responde ella en un susurro.

-Es un lindo nombre...- Asiente mirando al frente.

-Gracias...-musita ella avergonzada-

Eriol sonríe divertido ante la timidez de la chica

-Acá les parece bien?-pregunta el castaño deteniéndose en la puerta de una pizzería

-Si...- Sakura asiente

-Claro... me es igual...- Eriol lo mira y asiente.

Los cuatro entran y se sientan en una de las mesas, sintiendo como las personas que cenaban allí se volvían a verlos

-Que molestia...- Sakura suspira mirando de reojo a la gente que veía hacia su mesa.

-A veces se vuelve un poco incomodo-agrega el castaño

-Y si vamos a otro sitio y pedimos a domicilio?- Cuestiona por lo bajo

-Tanto te molesta?

-No... lo decía por ustedes...- Responde.

-Ya estamos acostumbrados-responde el-Pero si lo preferís podemos ir a mi casa-sonríe picadamente

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor... este lugar es perfecto...- Sakura asiente recorriendo el sitio con la mirada. El sonríe divertido y luego pide la comida y bebida llevándoles el pedido rápidamente.

-Si que es eficiente...- Asiente divertida la ojiverde.

-Eso parece-responde el comenzando a comer-

Sakura suspira y lo imita para luego sonreírle a su amiga. Ella sonríe levemente y luego come en silencio. Una vez terminan de comer el mesero se acerca para ver si se les ofrecía algo mas, por lo que el grupo niega y agradece al hombre quien se va.

-Y ahora que?-pregunta el castaño desperezándose

-No lo se...- Eriol se encoge de hombros mirándolo.

-Mhh y si vamos a mi departamento a tomar algo?-propone el

-Por mi esta bien...- El ojiazul asiente y luego mira a la joven amatista-Queres?- Sonrie levemente

Ella asiente y mira a su amiga

-Bien...- Sakura asiente y se pone de pie.

El grupo se sube al auto del cantante quien conduce hasta su departamento. Allí, todos bajan y entran en el edificio yendo hacia el departamento del ambarino

Una vez entran Shaoran les dice que se instalaran en el living y luego lleva unas bebidas frías

-Queres que te ayude?- Se ofrece la ojiverde mirándolo.

-No te preocupes-responde el dejando 4 vasos sobre la mesa para luego sentarse y llenar cada vaso

-Bien...- Asiente y suspira mirando la ventana

-Yo te invite al recital, así que vas a tener que invitarme a un desfile o algo

-Mh?- Lo mira -Que?- Cuestiona volviendo a la tierra.

-En que pensas?

-Ahm... en nada interesante...- Responde sonriendo nerviosa

-Mhh...deci la verdad...-se acerca un poco mas a ella haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran

-Pensaba... en...- Lo mira nerviosa para luego suspirar cerrando los ojos. Si no lo veía quizás se calmaría un poco. -En...- Repite para luego tomarlo por los hombros y enderezarlo -No respires me haces cosquillas- Susurra nerviosa

-Jaja bien-la mira divertido- en que pensabas?

-En varias cosas...- Responde la ojiverde luego de meditar un momento

-Este lugar te trae recuerdos?-comenta acariciándole una de las mejillas

-Me preguntaba... que me hace tan especial para que te fijes en mi?...- Lo mira sonrojada

-Mhh no se si seas especial...-responde sonriendo- pero sos una chica muy linda

-Que es lo que tengo que te gusta?- Cuestiona

-Tenes unos ojos verdes muy lindos, un cabello muy suave que huele bien...-explica acercándose un poco mas a ella para acabar susurrándole al oído- y unos labios que saben muy rico...

La joven se encoge al sentir escalofríos. El sonríe y besa despacio su oreja

-Me haces cosquillas...- Susurra la ojiverde conteniéndose para no reir.

El se separa un poco y luego de besarla en los labios le da uno de los vasos. Sakura mira el vaso y lo toma... Suspira mirando el contenido, no quería pasarse con la bebida, esa vez quería recordar todo lo que pasaba

-No te preocupes, es muy liviano

-De que hablas?- Lo mira sonrojada.

-De la bebida-sonríe divertido-esta vez no va a caerte mal

-Tan mal me veía?- Suspira resignada

-Queres la verdad?-se ríe- te aconsejo que no bebas si estas sola

-Por que?- Se acomoda en el sillón mirándolo.

-Porque evidentemente tu resistencia es nula-responde acaban su vaso y dejándolo en la mesa-

-Jaja, pero... No te aprovechaste de mi pobre y deprimente condición...- Deduce la ojiverde rezando mentalmente por que le dijera que tenia razón

-Yo no me aproveche de nada-responde el seriamente- vos parecías muy contenta.

Sakura suspira y asiente

-Mhh...-el se queda pensativo un momento-No recordas nada no?

-Hay detalles que se perdieron...- Responde mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada, sintiéndose muy tonta.

-Detalles importantes?

-Puede... ser...- Sakura suspira y se pone de pie. -Con permiso...- Susurra yendo hacia el baño. Tomoyo entre tanto miraba hacia el amplio bacón sosteniendo su vaso del que bebía un poco cada tanto

-Te gusta?- Eriol la mira para luego mirar el balcón.

-Tiene una vista muy linda...-responde ella viendo las luces de la ciudad

-Hay cosas mas lindas...- Comenta el ojiazul

-Seguro que si...-responde ella-

-Como vos por ejemplo...- Susurra el chico mirando la ventana.

-Eh?-ella se sonroja y niega rápidamente con la cabeza-no es verdad…

-Jaja, no me crees?- Le sonríe

-Mh... Es raro que digas eso...-lo mira-

-Por que?- La mira

-Porque no es verdad, yo no soy bonita...

-Si lo sos...- Afirma el ojiazul-Al menos... para mi si...- Agrega.

-Gracias...-responde ella bajando la vista mas sonrojada que antes.

Eriol sonríe mirándola en silencio.

-Yo... siempre voy a sus recitales... y tengo todos sus cds...-comenta ella en voz baja-

-En serio?- Cuestiona sorprendido

-Claro...-lo mira levantando un poco la vista-

-Jaja gracias...- Sonríe

-No tenes que agradecerlo-sonríe levemente- me gusta mucho su grupo

Eriol le sonríe para luego mirar a su amigo. Shaoran por su parte miraba el techo de la habitación pensativo. Sakura todavía no había salido del baño

-Que rara es...-comenta pensando en voz alta

-Jaja que pasa?- Eriol le sonríe divertido

-Mhh?-lo mira y bosteza-Nada importante

-Claro, claro...- Eriol asiente como si le diera la razón a un loco.

-No molestes...-suspira- hay algo que hacer mañana?

-No, nada...- Niega con la cabeza

-Entonces tenemos el día libre? perfecto-sonríe-

-Para que?- Cuestiona curioso

-Pensaba invitar a Sakura a algún sitio

-Aah...- Asiente para luego voltear viendo la puerta del baño la cual se abría.

Shaoran se despereza y mira hacia allí también. La ojiverde sale y cierra la puerta suspirando para luego sentarse en donde estaba antes.

-Te sentís bien?-le pregunta el cantante al verla algo pálida

-Si...- Asiente y se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

-Esta bien...-asiente- Mañana tenes algo que hacer?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira.

-Te gustaría salir?

-Salir?- Lo mira sin comprender -Ahm... si, como quieras...- Asiente

-Muy bien-sonríe y le toma las manos-te quedas hoy no?

Sakura se sonroja mirándolo.

-Si?-insiste el-

-Yo...- Baja un poco la mirada para luego de pensarlo un momento asentir.

El sonríe y la besa en la comisura de los labios juguetonamente

-Lamento no recordar todo lo que paso la otra noche...- Susurra la ojiverde corriendo el rostro para verlo bien.

-No te preocupes por eso-responde el con calma- aunque supongo que debe ser molesto para vos

-Si...- Asiente-Ya son demasiadas cosas que olvido... las llaves, los números de teléfono, las direcciones...- Comienza a decir como si hiciera una lista.

-Jaja tenes muy mala memoria...

-Lo se, eso no lo olvido...- Responde mirándolo con una sonrisa acariciándole las mejillas.

-Sabias que... ya publicaron tus fotos?-comenta divertido.

-Q..que?- Susurra para no gritar y aturdir al chico.

El se ríe y se pone de pie yendo a su habitación para regresar momentos después con un par de revistas y dárselas

-No puedo creerlo...- Comenta viendo las revistas para luego mirarlo de modo sospechoso -Y vos... por que las compraste?- Cuestiona

-Siempre compro esas revistas-comenta-además, me entere de buenas fuentes que había fotos tuyas ahí-sonríe divertido

-Buenas fuentes...- Suspira sintiendo escalofríos -Voy a quemarlas...- Asiente decidida poniéndose de pie.

-Estas loca?-le saca las revistas- Porque elegiste ese trabajo si no estas conforme con ello?

-_"No tuve elección..."_- Piensa-Me da vergüenza que vos las veas...- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-Jaja porque? saliste muy linda

-Lo crees?- Lo mira -_"Pervertido"_

-Claro-asiente-

-Gracias...- Sonríe

-Será mejor que me vaya...-musita Tomoyo poniéndose de pie- Es tarde

Eriol asiente y se pone de pie... -Te llevo a tu casa...- Se ofrece mirándola. -Primero tendríamos que pasar por el teatro... para buscar mi motocicleta... igual no esta muy lejos...- Sonríe

-Claro...-sonríe levemente y luego mira a su amiga-Nos vemos Sakura...

-Nos vemos Tomoyo...- Le sonríe con picardía-Vayan con cuidado...

Ella asiente y luego de despedirse sale con Eriol. Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse y suspira.

-Tengo sueño...-comenta el castaño bostezando y luego la mira-vamos a dormir?

-Si... esta bien...- Asiente mirándolo sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su rostro. El sonríe y luego de tomar su rostro y besarla la toma de la mano haciéndola ir hasta su habitación

------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí el tercer capitulo, como habrán notado no ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero creo que de todas formas quedo muy tierno, ya que le queríamos dar un lugar a la historia de Tomoyo y Eriol aunque fuera en un solo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a Naguchan, f-zelda, Juchiz, Lyssette-Reyes, Cristina Simón, Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- y sakura-hilary por sus reviews, espero que sigan enviandolos! Nos leemos en una semana, Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	4. Infidelidad

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se tener de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Infidelidad

_-Nos vemos Tomoyo...- Le sonríe con picardía-Vayan con cuidado..._

_Ella asiente y luego de despedirse sale con Eriol. Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse y suspira._

_-Tengo sueño...-comenta el castaño bostezando y luego la mira-vamos a dormir?_

_-Si... esta bien...- Asiente mirándolo sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su rostro. El sonríe y luego de tomar su rostro y besarla la toma de la mano haciéndola ir hasta su habitación_

_He Tratado De Encontrar La Analogía,_

_Para Ponerle Algún Nombre,_

_A Este Caos Que Me Has Causado,_

_Que Me Gusta Y Me Fastidia,_

_Y Me Ha Dado Por Llamarle Solo._

Ambos ingresan a la habitación el ambarino, que estaba limpia y ordenada.

-Solo te parezco bonita?- Cuestiona repentinamente la ojiverde luego de pensar un momento en silencio.

-Mh?-la mira mientras buscaba algo que prestarle para ponerse en su ropero- a que te referís con "solo"?

-A que pensas de mi…- Responde mirándolo.

-Me caes bien-responde sentándose en la cama mientras le daba una de sus remeras.

-Jaja, y besas y tratas así a toda mujer que te cae bien? o puedo sentirme especial?- Cuestiona sentándose a su lado.

-Podes sentirte especial-sonríe y la besa suavemente haciéndola recostarse de espaldas en la cama. Sakura sonríe correspondiéndole para luego mirarlo.

-Vos?-le pregunta mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro- que pensas de mi?

-También me caes bien...- Se acomoda acomodándole el cabello -Sos guapo, divertido...- Comienza a decir mientras pensaba para luego sonreírle.

-Ya lo se...-sonríe y le da la remera-podes usar esto

Sakura asiente y le tira de las mejillas-Soy yo o sos algo egocéntrico?- Se ríe

-Yo? para nada-sonríe

Sakura se ríe y lo besa en la mejilla... -Me voy a ir a cambiar...- Se pone de pie. El asiente y luego se cambia acostándose. La ojiverde se cambia en el baño y luego sale acomodando su ropa prolijamente sobre una silla para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Sakura...-se queda pensativo- salís con alguien?

Sakura se acomoda a su lado apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama-No, no salgo con nadie...- Le sonríe -Por que?-

-Por curiosidad...

-Vos, Shaoran?- Lo mira acomodándole el cabello

-No, tampoco-responde con calma-No me gustan mucho las relaciones serias

-Ya veo...- Suspira y se acomoda acostándose mirando el techo.

El se recuesta de lado viéndola mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Sos muy dulce...- Comenta la ojiverde acomodándose para verlo.

-Gracias-sonríe y la besa en la frente-Que descanses

-Que tengas dulces sueños...- Susurra para luego besarle la mejilla y mirarlo.

El la abraza suavemente para acercarla un poco más y luego cierra los ojos. Sakura suspira y cierra los ojos quedándose dormida.

------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Shaoran se sobresalta sobresaltado al escuchar el celular de la chica.

-Mmnh...- Sakura suspira y abre un poco los ojos -Es el despertador? Shaoran es domingo...- Suspira cerrando los ojos

-Es tu teléfono...-responde el divertido para luego ocultar el rostro en su cuello para poder seguir durmiendo.

Sakura suspira y busca su cartera para luego tomar el celular y atender -Diga?- Susurra adormilada.

-Sakura? Por fin atendes...-su jefe suspira molesto-Necesito esa información de una vez

-Estoy durmiendo...- Suspira molesta-Buenas noches...- Agrega cortando

-Quien era?-musita el-

-Numero equivocado supongo...- Responde acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

-Que extraño no?-comenta divertido para luego besar su cuello

-Si...- Asiente y bosteza.

-A donde te gustaría ir hoy?

-A donde queres ir?- Lo mira

-Yo lo pregunte primero...

-Jaja, pero como no se que responder te pregunto yo a vos...- Sonríe y lo besa.

-Mhh no tengo idea...-se queda pensando-

-Vamos al parque de diversiones?- Cuestiona la joven besándole la frente.

-Me parece bien-asiente con una sonrisa- Queres levantarte ya?

-Ya?- Repite para luego encogerse abrazándolo mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del chico-Estoy cómoda...

-Que cariñosa…

Sakura se ríe y luego le da pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Siempre entras en confianza tan rápido?

-Por que vos podes y yo no?- Cuestiona para luego sentarse

-Jaja no dije que no pudieras

-Puedo?- Sonríe y se despereza.

-Claro-sonríe divertido-Voy a ducharme...-se pone de pie-

-Puedo bañarme con vos?- Cuestiona a modo de broma para luego reírse y bostezar.

-No voy a quejarme-responde el tomándole las manos-

-Solo era un chiste...- Comenta sonrojada.

-Que lastima...

Sakura se ríe apenada para luego acariciarle el rostro... -Jaja en serio queres?-

-Cual es tu definición de querer?

-Que entendes por esa palabra?- Cuestiona divertida.

-Seria genial que alguna vez respondieras mis preguntas...

Sakura se ríe... -Veamos... te lo explico con un dialecto para que me entiendas...- Hace una pausa -Bien... veamos...- Suspira y lo mira -Shaoran queres bañarte conmigo?- Se ríe

-Jaja claro que si...-sonríe y la toma de la cintura haciéndola ponerse de pie para besarla. Sakura le corresponde abrazándolo por la cintura. Así el camina de espaldas por el departamento hasta entrar en el baño.

-No te tomaste tiempo ni para pensarlo...- Comenta divertida la ojiverde para luego volver a besarlo.

-No necesito tiempo para decidir algo así...-responde el correspondiéndole mientras le quitaba la remera-

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira. Luego el castaño le da la espalda abriendo la ducha para entrar allí con ella. Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el-

-Mh?- Lo mira y sonríe -Nada solo pensaba en como me veía... Soy un monstruo en la mañana- Suspira volviendo a ver su reflejo.

-Jaja claro que no-le moja el cabello arreglándoselo

Sakura le sonríe. Luego ambos entran a ducharse. Un rato después suena el teléfono del departamento del cantante. Sakura toma su celular mirándolo extrañada... -Ahm no era mi celular...- Comenta guardándolo para luego sentarse peinándose con los dedos.

-Podrías atender?-Pregunta el castaño quien se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-Claro...- Asiente y se acerca al teléfono para luego atenderlo.

-Shaoran?-cuestiona una voz femenina del otro lado-

-Ahmmm, no...- Responde la ojiverde incomoda.

-Quien sos?-pregunta extrañada la persona del otro lado.

Sakura suspira y le da el teléfono al castaño.

-Quien es?-cuestiona dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros-

-No lo se...- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

El asiente y luego toma el teléfono. Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego volver a sentarse peinándose, para luego recogerse el cabello con un lazo, el cual había sacado de su cartera. El habla unos momentos para luego cortar y desperezarse.

-Vamos a desayunar?

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe.

Ambos van a la cocina donde Sakura prepara algo de tomar para ambos y hace unas tostadas

-Espero que no sea complicado pasear por ahí con una modelo...-comenta divertido-

-Lo mismo digo...- Asiente bebiendo un poco de te.

Una vez terminan salen yendo en auto hasta el parque, al ser domingo el sitio estaba bastante lleno. Sakura baja del auto una vez que este se detiene. Luego de pasear un rato un rato por el lugar y subir a varios juegos son sorprendidos por un grupo de periodistas. Sakura se sobresalta al ver que los rodeaban haciendo miles de preguntas.

-Que fastidiosos son...-musita el castaño-

La ojiverde asiente sonrojada. Se sentía intimidada.

-Esperen... de a uno...-dice Shaoran para calmarlos un poco- Pueden hacer solo dos preguntas, y luego nos dejan en paz

Uno de los periodistas se abre paso estando frente al cantante-Ustedes son pareja? Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? -

-No, no somos pareja-responde simplemente para luego suspirar- eso ya fueron dos preguntas, nos vamos

-Esperen!- Exclaman los reporteros siguiéndolos.

-Vas a tener que correr...-musita el castaño para luego tomar a la joven de la mano.

Sakura asiente sujetándolo bien para luego correr siguiéndolo. Así ambos acaban ocultándose dentro de la caverna del terror, logrando que los periodistas los perdieran de vista.

-Ya los perdimos...- Suspira agitada para luego mirar donde habían entrado-Mmh... Mejor salgamos...- Susurra asustada.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco a que se vayan...

-No...- Lo mira...

-Si...-la mira sin comprender, en realidad solo veía vagamente su contorno, ya que estaba muy oscuro- que pasa?

-Ehm... estos lugares me dan miedo...- Susurra-Odio esas atracciones del parque de diversiones...

-No seas cobarde...-responde para luego reírse.

-Y que si lo soy?- Lo mira nerviosa.

-No me gustan las chicas cobardes-contesta volviendo a reírse-

-Lo soy...- Suspira -Y que?-

-Y que... para estar conmigo tenes que ser una chica valiente-responde el con una sonrisa picara-

Sakura suspira y da media vuelta para salir. -Odio estos lugares...-

-Espera un poco-agrega el tomándola de la muñeca-

-Pero... tengo mucho miedo...- Susurra mirándolo.

-No tengas miedo-suspira-estas conmigo, no va a pasar nada

Sakura suspira y asiente para luego quedarse helada viendo la pared frente a ella. El mira hacia allí también buscando el motivo de la expresión de la chica

-A...ahí...- Señala un estante en el que habían varias cabezas enfiladas.

-Jaja no son de verdad

-Me están mirando...- Susurra asustada mientras se escondía atrás de él.

-No seas tonta, son falsas...-se acerca a la estantería tomando una para luego mostrársela a la chica- lo ves?

-Kya! No me la acerques!- Exclama pegándose a la pared mientras se encogía en si misma

El suspira y la deja de nuevo en la estantería

-El único modo de salir es terminar el juego, no podemos volver por donde entramos, la puerta esta cerrada

-A quien se le ocurrió entrar acá?

-A vos...-suspira- vamos-agrega tomándole la mano para comenzar a caminar

-Me odio por ser tan idiota...- Suspira siguiéndolo.

-Es solo un juego, tenes que superar tu miedo a la oscuridad

-A eso no es a lo que le tengo miedo...- Comenta para luego abrazarlo gritando al tiempo que se encendía una luz roja dejando ver a un monstruo quien se estiraba para agarrarla de la ropa -Kya!

El comienza a reír muy divertido ante el temor de la chica. Sakura lo mira para luego seguirlo mientras seguían el recorrido. Luego de un rato logran salir de aquel sitio, Sakura a estas alturas ya se veía pálida

-Y...ya termino?- Cuestiona completamente petrificada.

-Claro-asiente-Hacia mucho no me reía tanto...

-Te golpearía... si pudiera moverme...- Susurra ofendida

-Jaja vamos a tomar algo para que puedas calmarte?

-S...si...- Asiente.

-Tranquila-agrega besándola en la mejilla-Ya termino

Sakura sonríe levemente... -Si...- Asiente y le toma la mano.

-Vamos-ambos caminan saliendo del parque para luego ir a una confitería cercana donde se sientan y piden algo de tomar.

-Ya mañana es lunes...-Comenta la ojiverde mirando por la ventana pensativa.

-Es verdad-asiente-La semana se vuelve interminable...

Sakura se ríe y lo mira... -Tan agitada es tu vida?-

-Bastante-admite el-imaginate que todas las mañanas tengo ensayo con la banda, por la tarde siempre hay entrevistas o alguna sesión de fotos, y por la noche salgo

-La noche es lo peor de todo no?- Sonríe divertida

-A veces si-se ríe-pero es cuando mas me divierto

Sakura sonríe mirándolo.

-Y vos? Como son tus días?

-Me levanto temprano... y voy de un lado a otro hasta la noche donde me baño me pongo mi pijama y luego de cenar me acuesto.

-Que significa ese "voy de un lado a otro"?

-Soy llevada de un lado a otro "Ponte esto!" "No! el cabello así... no asa!"- Comienza a decir sacudiendo las manos

-Jaja debe ser divertido

-No lo es... es incomodo- Se queja -La luz te molesta y te hace sentir un calor insoportable...

-En tu último trabajo no creo que sintieras calor, al contrario-se ríe

-Si...- Suspira

-Porque decidiste dedicarte a ser modelo?

La ojiverde se encoge de hombros.

-Tiene que haber algún motivo

-Ahmm... caí ahí sin saber a que iba...- Responde-Simplemente me dieron una tarjeta diciendo que fuera ahí... y cuando llegue decían que me esperaban...- Se ríe

-Tuviste mucha suerte-opina el, en eso suena su celular el cual atiende rápidamente- Hola?... ahh si... muy bien... voy en una hora...si, nos vemos-corta y suspira-

-Que paso?- Cuestiona ladeando la cabeza

-Nada importante-responde acabando de beber su jugo.

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie... -Esta bien... yo de todos modos tengo que irme a casa...-

El asiente y se pone de pie también

-Vamos, te llevo

-Si, gracias...- Sonríe

Ambos van hasta el auto del joven subiendo para luego ir hasta la casa de la ojiverde, donde se detiene.

-Me divertí mucho...- Le sonríe ella.

-Me alegro-sonríe- vas a llamarme?

-Si vos lo haces primero, si...- Responde divertida

-Y porque yo?-cuestiona el-

-Jajajaja si, voy a llamarte...- Sonríe y le besa la mejilla

-Voy a esperarlo-sonríe y luego le toma el rostro besándola en los labios

La joven le corresponde y luego baja del auto. El la saluda desde dentro del vehículo y luego espera verla entrar para irse. Sakura entra y luego se va a acostar a su cama agotada... Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse suena su celular, por lo que suspira molesta y asiente -Hola...?-

-Sakura, necesito que vengas a la oficina

La ojiverde suspira y se pone de pie...-Si, voy para allá...- Bosteza luego de cortar y se friega los ojos. Un momento después ya se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina donde trabajaba.

-Por lo visto el plan va muy bien-comenta su jefe mostrándole las ultimas noticias-salen juntos no? seguro así conseguirás muchos datos

Sakura suspira mirando la noticia... -Me llamaste por esto?- Lo mira

-Claro-asiente-

La ojiverde se rasca la cabeza y se acomoda en la silla para luego mirarlo... -Renuncio...- Musita repentinamente.

-Que?

-Que renuncio...- Suspira-Ya no soporto mas... Mañana mismo voy a presentar mi carta de renuncia...

-Pero...porque? iba todo muy bien

-Ese sujeto no merece que le hagan algo así...- Señala la TV -Es amable y dulce... no merece que hurguemos en su vida privada...

-No es cuestión de que lo merezca o no... nosotros somos periodistas, y ese es nuestro deber

-Deber...- Suelta un bufido-No me interesa... que fisgoneemos solo lo dañaría...

-Esta bien, podes renunciar si queres, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas, enseguida voy a encontrar un reemplazo

-No me importa...- Suspira y se pone de pie-Mañana va a estar mi carta de renuncia...- Repite caminando hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien-responde el-

La ojiverde suspira y sale del edificio para luego caminar hacia su casa en silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien! aquí el tercer capitulo de este fan fic, a mi en particular esta historia me gusta mucho, y espero que a ustedes también. Dentro de poco las cosas se complican mas y más… Gracias a mary, gabyhyatt, GABI, Naguchan, Vidavril, Cristina Simón y MaKAkiSs. Mil gracias! Esperamos muchos más reviews y que sigan leyendo! Nos leemos pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Meryx


	5. Verdades a la luz

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5:** Verdades a la luz

_-Esta bien, podes renunciar si queres, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas, enseguida voy a encontrar un reemplazo_

_-No me importa...- Suspira y se pone de pie-Mañana va a estar mi carta de renuncia...- Repite caminando hacia la puerta._

_-Muy bien-responde el-_

_La ojiverde suspira y sale del edificio para luego caminar hacia su casa en silencio._

Luego de presentar su renuncia, la ojiverde va hacia el departamento del ambarino. Quizás podrían salir, necesitaba despejarse. Luego de tocar un par de veces el timbre se resigna pensando que no estaba, pero al apoyarse en la puerta descubre que esta estaba abierta. La joven se balancea para no caer al suelo y luego suspira entrando. El sitio estaba sombrío, como si no hubiera nadie, solo estaba prendida la luz de la habitación del castaño

La ojiverde toma aire y luego se acerca a la habitación -Shaoran? estas en casa?- Cuestiona llamándolo.

Al asomarse descubre que estaba durmiendo, a su lado descansaba una joven de cabello largo y oscuro

-Q...que?- Susurra cubriéndose la boca.

-Mhh...-el castaño se incorpora un poco fregándose los ojos y luego mira hacia la puerta viendo a la chica quien reacciona y sale cerrando la puerta con fuerza para luego caminar hacia la salida. El se levanta rápidamente vistiéndose a medias para luego salir y tomar a la chica de la muñeca antes de que saliera.

-Soltame...- Susurra molesta.

-Porque estas molesta?

-No te das cuenta?- Suspira y lo empuja soltándose-No me toques...

-No deberías entrar sin tocar...-musita él

-Estaba abierto...- Responde -Y toque diez veces...- Se explica para luego caminar hacia la puerta. El camina un poco mas rápido cerrando con llave

-Que te pasa!? dejame irme!- Exclama molesta

-No...-dice el con firmeza-No podes enojarte por esto

-Claro que puedo, es mas... lo hago...- Lo mira con odio-Abrí esa maldita puerta...- Ordena.

-No, primero quiero que me lo expliques...pensé que estaba claro que nosotros no teníamos ninguna relación

Sakura suspira molesta y le da una bofetada, no comprendía como pudo decir las cosas del día anterior sobre el, era todo lo contrario. Camina hacia la puerta y abre.

-Estas loca...

-Y vos enfermo...- Lo mira para luego voltear a ver a la joven que salía de la habitación cubierta por una sabana.

-Mhp... No sos nadie para decirme que hacer-responde él un poco molesto.

-No, ya no me interesa...

-Mmh... Shaoran... por que te fuiste?- Cuestiona la joven quien se acerca a el y lo besa en el cuello.

-Ahora regreso...-responde el viéndola-

La joven asiente y mira a la ojiverde-Yo te conozco...- Comenta-Ayer me dieron tu puesto...- Sonríe con malicia

-Dejaste tu trabajo?-pregunta Shaoran viendo a la ojiverde

-Claro, como periodista...- Responde la joven junto a el mientras la ojiverde empalidecía.

-Periodista?

-Claro...- Responde la joven a su lado -Por eso le dieron mi empleo de modelo- Se justifica -Para poder camuflarla y así ella entraría tranquilamente en tu vida para averiguar todo sobre vos... y así publicar el mejor articulo de su vida...- Comenta finalmente.

-Ya veo... eso explica muchas cosas...

La joven sonríe con malicia a Sakura quien sale cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Estuvo engañándome...-suspira con cierta tristeza, había jugado con él-

-Tranquilo Shaoran... yo voy a consolarte...- Responde la joven abrazándolo mientras lo hacia apoyarse en su pecho.

-Mhh... Quiero estar solo...-musita el separándose suavemente. La joven suspira y asiente para luego ir a vestirse.

-Te llamo mañana...- Sonríe y luego de besarlo sale.

El se sienta en el sillón mientras meditaba, no podía creer que todo aquello fura mentira...

------------------------------------------------------------

Así, unos meses transcurren desapercibidos. Cierto día, Tomoyo y Eriol deciden ir a visitar a Sakura, la amatista estaba preocupada por su amiga con la que cada día le costaba mas comunicarse. Allí, la ojiverde le abre y le sonríe.

-Buenas tardes... que sorpresa...- comenta dejando la puerta abierta para luego ir al living donde terminaba de acomodar unas cosas en una caja.

-Hola Sakura...-la saluda su amiga- que haces??

-Embalo todo...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Te vas??

-Renuncie a mi trabajo, como ya te conté...- Explica y la mira -Y... hace poco me llamo mi hermano y luego de hablar largo rato me dijo que me quedara con el hasta que encuentre otro empleo...- Agrega.

-Pero... tu hermano vive muy lejos...-musita ella.

-Lo se...- Suspira-Eso... va a hacerme bien a mi también...- Comenta terminando de embalar.

-No quiero que te vayas...-agrega la morocha tomándole las manos-Sakura, tenes que enfrentar tus problemas, no escapar de ellos...

-Soy una cobarde Tomoyo...- Sonríe-Pero... que vaya lejos... no significa que no vuelvan a verme... voy a venir a verte de vez en cuando...- Agrega

-Es una lastima que lo dejes...-suspira

-Es mejor así...- Responde la joven terminando de acomodar las cosas en la ultima caja -Voy a irme el fin de semana- Comenta para luego sonreírle-Va a venir Yukito a recogerme...-su amiga asiente en silencio -Ahm... voy a pedir una pizza luego, quieren quedarse a cenar?- Los invita la joven.

-Esta bien...-acepta la chica-

-Claro...- Eriol asiente y sonríe. Tomoyo suspira y se sienta

-Primero déjenme hacer un llamado...- Se excusa Eriol para luego salir. Sakura mira la puerta y luego se sienta. Una vez afuera, Eriol saca su celular y marca.

-Hola?-cuestiona alguien del otro lado

-Shaoran, soy yo... Eriol- Comenta el ojiazul.

-Ahh si… que pasa?

-Te llamaba para contarte... Estoy en lo de Sakura, con Tomoyo...- Comienza a decir haciendo una pausa a ver que reacción tenia su compañero.

-Que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

-Mmh recién la vimos empacando... se va el fin de semana...- Agrega a modo de explicación-Deberían hablar

-No me interesa lo que haga, no es asunto mío

-Pero... también estas deprimido por todo esto...- Insiste.

-Ya no-responde el con firmeza- ella puede hacer lo que quiera... como tengo que explicártelo? lo que hubo entre nosotros nunca fue real

-Claro... pero si no hablan... va a seguir así... ella se veía triste, Shaoran...

-Seria por otro motivo

-Claro...- Suspira resignado-Si no hablan vas a arrepentirte siempre...- Culmina.

-Tengo que olvidarme de ella

-Claro... nos vemos el lunes...- Corta.

El resto de los días pasan rápidamente hasta el viernes por la noche en que alguien toca en timbre en casa de la ojiverde

-Si! ya voy!- Exclama la joven esquivando cajas para luego abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver al cantante de pie frente a ella.

-Shaoran... que haces acá?- Cuestiona mientras los ojos le temblaban al igual que la voz.

-Mhh... quería que hablemos... Eriol me dijo que te ibas...

-Que importa?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Tenes razón-le da la espalda para volver a su auto-No importa.

Sakura suspira y se corre dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara. -Entra...- responde

El la mira por sobre su hombre y luego de dudarlo un momento entra

Sakura cierra la puerta y luego vuelve al living arrastrando los pies.

-Porque decidiste irte?

-Porque... estoy desempleada- Explica sentándose en el sillón -Y mi hermano dijo que me quedara con el hasta que encuentre otro trabajo...- Agrega.

-Debiste seguir con tu trabajo, te iba muy bien

-Odiaba lo que te estaba haciendo...- Responde mirando el suelo.

-Claro...

-No me creas...- Suspira-Podes preguntarle a Tomoyo de todos modos...- Lo mira de reojo -Pero para cuando sepas yo ya me habré ido...

-Podes hacer lo que quieras

-Eso voy a hacer...- Responde.

El asiente en silencio

-Para que viniste?- cuestiona

-La verdad no lo se...

Sakura suspira mirando el suelo. Estar con el solo le haría mas pesada la partida. Se pone de pie y va a la cocina regresando con dos vasos y una botella de gaseosa sirviéndole algo de beber al ambarino.

-Creo que mejor me voy-se pone de pie

-No...- Lo toma de la muñeca mirando el suelo.

-Porque no?-la mira-

-Quedate... un momento conmigo...- Pide por lo bajo. El suspira y vuelve a sentarse.

-Gracias...- Suspira sin levantar la mirada.

-Hasta cuando vas a jugar conmigo?

-No esto jugando...- Suspira y lo mira-Pero... no te preocupes porque ya mañana voy a desaparecer de tu vida...definitivamente- Comenta con la voz ahogada. Sentía deseos de llorar.

-Ya desapareciste hace tiempo...

-Entonces, por que viniste?- Vuelve a preguntar mirando el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos dejando caer varias lagrimas de sus ojos-Por que seguís insistiendo en quedarte en mi cabeza? cantando una entupida canción romántica una y otra vez...

-Mhp... Que mas queres de mi?

-No quiero nada...- Susurra-Quiero que todo esto termine... quiero dejar de llorar por algo que nunca paso...- Lo mira

-No sabes nada de mí...-agrega secándole las lagrimas con su mano.

-Y que?- Suspira-Vos tampoco sabes nada de mi... eso importa?

-Se lo suficiente...-hace una pausa-porque me mentiste así?

-Al principio... era mi trabajo...- Suspira-Pero luego lo hacia porque no quería que me odies...- Mira el suelo.

-Tu trabajo...-repite él- que tipo de persona sos para aceptar un trabajo como ese?

-Una pobre idiota que estaba desesperada por conseguir un trabajo...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-Como puedo creerte ahora?

-Yo solo te estoy respondiendo lo que me preguntas... no miento, pero creerme o no esta en vos no en mi...- Lo mira.

-Claro...-asiente

-Bien...- Asiente-Como quieras...- Suspira y va a la cocina quedándose allí.

El se queda viendo hacia la cocina pensativo, no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar ahora, y si esta vez decía la verdad? Pero no quería que volviera a lastimarlo. Por su parte, la ojiverde continuaba con lo que hacia antes de que el ambarino llegaba. Continuaba comiendo el tazón de helado de 1kg que había pedido esa mañana. Luego de un momento él entra en la cocina dejando su vaso vacío en la pileta. La ojiverde lo mira para luego llevarse una mano a la frente por el frío que sentía al comer rápidamente.

-Mhh... Sakura... es seguro que vas a irte?

-Yo solo sobro...- Responde alejando el tazón de tergopor fastidiada de comer para luego apoyar la frente en la mesada.

-Estoy cansado de esto...-suspira- Sabes? no me importa... si es mentira lo que paso antes... o si todavía me seguís mintiendo... pero... quiero estar con vos...

-Si... ya se que me detestas...- Responde cerrando los ojos para luego reaccionar y enderezarse -Que? en serio escuche lo que dijiste? o solo se me congelo el cerebro y me hizo creer que en realidad escuche lo que dijiste?- Cuestiona. El suspira y mira hacia otro lado

-En serio?- Susurra mirándolo -Pero... hice algo horrible...- mira el suelo.

-Eso ya lo se...No necesitas recordarmelo

-Entonces... por que queres estar conmigo?

-Por algún motivo... no pude dejar de pensar en vos a pesar de todo...

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego abrazarlo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Me dolió... mas de lo que imaginas...-musita el

-Lo siento...- Susurra sin moverse -En verdad lo siento... yo también quiero estar con vos Shaoran... no me importa saber mucho o poco de vos... tengo tiempo de sobra para conocerte...- Suspira.

-Mh… de eso no estoy muy seguro...-suspira y se separa un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara. La ojiverde lo miraba en silencio. Luego suspira y baja la vista al suelo.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo...-agrega él

-Por que?- Lo mira.

-Ya te lo dije antes... quiero estar con vos... te necesito conmigo…

-Me necesitas?- Susurra apoyándose en su pecho.

-Si...-responde el acariciándole la cabeza-

-Te quedarías conmigo?- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Solo si vos te quedas conmigo…

Sakura asiente abrazándolo. -No tenes que insistir mucho...- Comenta aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

El sonríe levemente correspondiendo su abrazo tranquilo. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde le toma la mano y lo guía hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, la ojiverde se sienta en la cama y se deja caer de lado cansada. El se sienta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza, Sakura lo mira y se acomoda acostándolo a su lado para luego cerrar los ojos abrazándolo.

-No deberías llamar a tu hermano?

-Debería...- Asiente y se sienta -Voy a llamarlo...- Suspira y se pone de pie para luego salir bajando a la sala donde toma el teléfono y marca, pero en la casa de su hermano no contestaba nadie. Luego de colgar, vuelve a tomar el teléfono para luego llamarlo al celular... Pero este estaba apagado.

-Touya!! Maldito seas!- Exclama la ojiverde mirando el aparato para luego colgar. Suspira y luego vuelve a la habitación acostándose boca arriba para mirar el techo.

-Y? que dijo?

-No esta en su casa... y tiene el celular apagado...- Suspira cansada-Mañana me voy a levantar temprano para llamarlo de nuevo...- Culmina acomodándose

-Entiendo...-bosteza-

-Estas muy cansado... no?- Lo mira-descansa...- Susurra cubriéndolo con las sabanas

-Ya debería irme...-agrega el-

-Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo...- Susurra adormilada.

-Si, ya se...-lo piensa un momento-Vuelvo luego de la entrevista si?

Sakura asiente y lo mira... -Llevate las llaves si queres...- Susurra.

-Las llaves?-sonríe divertido-

-La de la puerta...- Explica con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro, así no voy a tener que despertarte al entrar

-Aunque no me molestaría...- Se friega los ojos-Si es para abrirte a vos... no me molesta levantarme una o mil veces...

-Vos también te ves cansada, porque? sino estas trabajando

-Estuve moviendo cosas de un lado a otro... además, no dormía muy bien...- Explica y lo mira

-Entiendo-la besa en la frente y se levanta-dormí

-Prometes que vas a volver?- Cuestiona acomodándose para verlo.

-Claro...-asiente tomando las llaves que había sobre la mesa de luz-si me extrañas podes prender la tele-se ríe

-Ahora la prendo...- Sonríe -Así no te extraño tanto...

-Jaja pudiste vivir dos meses sin mí, así que unas horas mas no son nada

-Intentare resistir...- Responde la ojiverde.

-Jaja nos vemos después

Sakura asiente y luego se endereza para alcanzar a besarlo. El le corresponde con ternura y luego sale. La ojiverde mira la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y luego se acuesta mirando el techo. Al cabo de un rato enciende la TV. Allí salía el castaño con el resto de su grupo, quienes hablaban de una gira por todo el país que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana. Al escucharlo, la ojiverde se sienta mirando atentamente la pantalla. Se iría?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** wenooo!! Aquí otro capitulo de este fic, aunque no tiene demasiados reviews pienso subirlo hasta el final! Faltan aproximadamente 7 capitulos jejej no es muy largo como verán. Hace un rato actualicé también "Matematic Love" así que se pueden pasar a leerlo.

Gracias a Cristina Simón, Vidavril, Undine, sakura-hilary, saku-li14 y Naguchan por sus reviews, que aunque fueron muy pocos nos gustaron mucho.

Nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Un ángel en miniatura

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Un ángel en miniatura

_Sakura asiente y luego se endereza para alcanzar a besarlo. El le corresponde con ternura y luego sale. La ojiverde mira la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y luego se acuesta mirando el techo. Al cabo de un rato enciende la TV. Allí salía el castaño con el resto de su grupo, quienes hablaban de una gira por todo el país que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana. Al escucharlo, la ojiverde se sienta mirando atentamente la pantalla. Se iría?_

La entrevista acaba un rato después, despidiendo a los artistas y deseándoles suerte en sus recitales.

-Se va a ir...- Susurra la joven para luego suspirar y acostarse viendo la TV, de repente había perdido el sueño.

Un rato después se sobresalta al escuchar la puerta de entrada, al cabo de unos minutos Shaoran entra en la habitación

-Shaoran...- La joven lo mira y se acomoda corriéndose un poco para que se sentara. El se sienta a su lado y le da un vaso de jugo que había servido.

-Para mi?- Lo mira.

-Claro-asiente-pudiste dormir?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y bebe el jugo.

-Entonces dormí ahora, debes estar cansada

Sakura niega con la cabeza y lo mira-Te vas de gira...?- Cuestiona dejando el vaso en la mesa de Luz.

-Se decidió ayer…-explica- un mes...

-Un mes...- Repite mirando las sabanas.

-Pensaba... que tal vez...podrías venir…

-Ir?- Lo mira -Queres que vaya?-

-Me gustaría-sonríe levemente-pero es mucho tiempo, y tu vida esta acá…

-Si quiero...- Asiente -A menos que exista alguna objeción...- Comenta

-No quiero ser egoísta...-agrega-Seguramente va a ser un poco aburrido para vos...además no voy a tener demasiado tiempo libre...

-No importa... quiero estar con vos...- Se queja abrazándolo, aquel tiempo separados lo había extrañado demasiado como para que volvieran a separase.

-Desde cuando lo que sentís se volvió tan fuerte?-musita un tanto sorprendido el artista.

-Desde que se me cayó el mundo la última vez que te vi...- Responde para luego mirarlo-Prefiero ir y no verte mucho a que quedarme y no verte nada...- Explica.

-Esta bien...-asiente acariciándole el rostro.

Sakura sonríe y luego se acuesta-Que hora es?- Pregunta tomándole la mano.

-Mhh...-el mira su reloj- las 2

Sakura asiente y lo hace acostarse.

-Mañana tengo que irme temprano, así que no voy a despertarte

-Por que?- Cuestiona acomodándose.

-Tengo que ensayar...-explica

-Despertame...- Pide-Así te preparo algo de desayunar...- Explica.

-No te preocupes, yo lo preparo-la besa en la mejilla-necesitas descansar

-Pero...- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Yo voy a preparártelo-agrega abrazándola para tenerla cerca-

-Gracias...- Sonríe y lo abraza para luego de un momento quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el castaño se levanta despacio y con cuidado de no despertarla

-Mmh...- La castaña suspira y lo sujeta del brazo. El la mira y luego se sienta acariciando su cabeza.

-Buenos días...-la saluda.

-Buenos días...- Susurra adormilada

-Seguí durmiendo…

-Ya te vas?-

-Tengo que ir al ensayo...-suspira- te gustaría venir?

-Puedo?- Sonríe y se sienta

-Claro-asiente-Pero no estabas cansada?

-Estoy bien...- Asiente

-Entonces podes venir-sonríe y se pone de pie- voy a traerte el desayuno

-Bueno...- Sakura le sonríe y luego bosteza desperezándose. El sale de la habitación regresando momentos después con una bandeja con algo de comer y beber para la chica.

-Gracias...- Sonríe y luego toma la taza bebiendo un poco de te.

-No es nada-responde el sentándose allí. Una vez termina de desayunar, la ojiverde se pone de pie dispuesta a ducharse y cambiarse. Así una hora después ambos parten hacia el estudio

-Shaoran! que bueno que llegas!- Exclama la joven guitarrista de la banda corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Mh? me retrase mucho??

-No, pero te extrañaba...- Sonríe y lo toma del rostro para besarlo. El tarda un momento en reaccionar, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que estaba ocurriendo y luego despacio se separa de ella.

-No nos retracemos mas y empecemos a ensayar

-Claro...- Asiente y le sonríe para luego mirar a la ojiverde -Y ella?-

-Es... mmhh...-duda un momento-una amiga que vino a ver el ensayo-explica

-Ah, ya veo...- Asiente y comienza a caminar-En marcha!- Sonríe.

Sakura quien iba en su mundo no prestaba atención a nada, por lo que siquiera se entera de las palabras del castaño. Así los tres llegan al estudio donde acostumbraban ensayar, allí esperaba Eriol.

-Al fin llegan! creen que es lindo tenerme esperando!?- Cuestiona con un tono de voz divertida.

-Lo lamento, me levante algo tarde-se excusa el castaño-empezamos?

Eriol lo mira en silencio, sorprendido de ver a la ojiverde parada detrás de el, mirando el lugar como si hubiese ido a Disney. El grupo ensaya un rato hasta que Eriol dice que debía irse a una entrevista, por lo que todos arreglan reunirse directamente el día en que se irían de viaje

-Son muy buenos...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando al castaño sorprendida.

-Jaja gracias-responde el con una sonrisa-

-Un placer...- Sonríe y mira a la azabachada que se había colgado de la espalda del ambarino, antes no la había notado.

-Te llevo a tu casa ahora-agrega el castaño viendo a la ojiverde-tengo algunas cosas que hacer por la tarde

-Claro...- Asiente -Gracias...- Sonríe y luego mira de nuevo a la joven sobre la espalda de Shaoran, eso la molestaba un poco.

-Queres que te lleve a algún sitio también?-agrega volviéndose a la morocha-

-Puedo acompañarte?- Cuestiona ella mirándolo.

-Mhh no voy a hacer nada importante, solo unos cuantos trámites

-No importa... yo quiero acompañarte...- Sonríe

-Mhh esta bien-asiente resignado-

Así, los 3 suben al auto del castaño llevando a la ojiverde a su casa.

-Nos vemos-la saluda el una vez ella abre la puerta para bajar

-Si... suerte...- Le sonríe y luego camina hacia la puerta abriendo para luego entrar, luego el vuelve a arrancar.

-Así que tu amiga...- Comenta Mei Lin asintiendo.

-Claro-asiente sin darle importancia

-Y esa amiga... es algo especial? tiene derechos?- Cuestiona celosamente.

-A que vienen todas esas preguntas??-cuestiona divertido viéndola de reojo.

-Quiero saber... no puedo?- Le sonríe

-Es un secreto por ahora

-Por que!?- se queja la azabachada tirándole del brazo cuando el auto se detiene en un semáforo.

-Jaja por ahora ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación formal, pero es probable que venga con nosotros de gira

-En serio?

-Claro-asiente-

-Y... te pone feliz?

-Yo la invite-explica él- te parece mala idea?

-Ahmm... no...- Se encoge de hombros.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, el castaño va a casa de Sakura. Allí ve un auto en la puerta, con las balizas encendidas como si esperara a la joven.

-Que raro...-estaciona detrás del auto y luego baja. En la puerta, se encuentra con la ojiverde quien salía.

-A donde vas?-pregunta al notar que llevaba un bolso

Sakura suspira y sale cerrando la puerta-Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano... tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital...- Explica-yo tengo que ir... soy la única persona de su familia...

-Porque no me llamaste?-cuestiona el

-Por que acabo de enterarme...- Responde dejando notar, de modo inconsciente, que estaba preocupada.

-Queres que te acompañe?

-Estas seguro?- Cuestiona-No tenes tu gira la próxima semana?

-Tanto tiempo va a demorarnos?-cuestiona confundido, pensaba que sólo serian un par de horas.

-Venís?- Sonríe-Prometo explicarte lo que le paso en el camino...-

El asiente y luego la sigue dentro del auto. Luego de varias horas de viaje, llegan a la ciudad vecina donde vivía el hermano de la ojiverde, dejando todo en la casa del mencionado.

-Que fue lo que le ocurrió?-le pregunta por fin el castaño camino a la clínica, la chica no había vuelto a decir palabra desde que habían salido.

-Tuvo un accidente con el auto...- Explica Yukito, amigo del hermano de la ojiverde.

-Y como esta??

-Esta inconsciente...- Responde el hombre. Sakura suspira mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No te preocupes...-agrega Shaoran y le toma la mano a la chica-

-Ahm...- Lo mira y asiente-Si...

-Sakura crees poder quedarte un par de días?- Cuestiona Yukito mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor -Miharu no tiene con quien quedarse...

-Si... yo voy a cuidarla...- Asiente y suspira mirando la ventana-Debe estar muy asustada...

El cantante los mira sin comprender muy bien y luego suspira al momento en que el vehículo se detiene frente a la clínica. Sakura baja del auto y luego de preguntar por su hermano, le toman unos datos y la guían hacia el sector de terapia intensiva. Shaoran la sigue al igual que Yukito. Al llegar Sakura mira a su hermano por la ventana que daba hacia la habitación...No le permiten entrar puesto que el joven estaba muy delicado.

-Hermano...- Suspira y luego busca con la mirada a la niña que habían mencionado en el auto. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta de entrada ocultando su rostro sobre los brazos.

-Miharu...- Susurra la joven acercándose para luego tocarle el hombro. Ella la mira sobresaltada y luego se friega los ojos.

-Ven...- Sonríe con levedad y luego se arrodilla abrazándola para luego ponerse de pie cargándola.

-Tia...-musita la niña con voz ahogada- que suerte que viniste...

-Si...- Asiente acariciándole la cabeza-Y no voy a dejarte sola... tranquila...- le besa la cabeza y luego se sienta, ella la abrazaba angustiada.

-Vas a ver que papa va a estar bien...- Susurra acariciándole la cabeza-No?- Mira a Shaoran y Yukito.

-Ah... mmh claro...- Responde el chico de lentes sonriendo forzosamente.

Shaoran asiente y luego se pone en cuclillas frente a la niña, se parecía un poco a Sakura, era casi como si viera una versión en miniatura de ella.

-Y vos quien sos?-pregunta ella viéndolo con desconfianza. La ojiverde se ríe por lo bajo ante la reacción de su sobrina.

-Miharu, el es Shaoran...- Responde señalándolo-Saludalo, sino va a ponerse triste...- Explica.

-Mhh... hola...-agrega no muy convencida-porque vino?

-Mmmh... Porque quería conocerte...- Responde y le sonríe.

-Parece extraño...-comenta ella no muy segura.

-Jaja tan extraño resulto?-Shaoran suspira y se incorpora-

-Pobre Shaoran... ya se que puede ser raro... pero tampoco se lo digas así...- Responde la ojiverde besando a su sobrina en la sien.

-Gracias por defenderme...-suspira y mira a la niña-tenes sed?-la ve asentir-Voy a comprar algo de tomar-agrega yéndose por el pasillo.

Sakura lo mira irse y luego mira a la pequeña.

-Es tu novio??-cuestiona ella viendo los grandes ojis verdes de la chica.

-Jaja, no...- Suspira -No crees que es lindo?- Le sonríe

-Mhhh si, bastante-asiente

-Sabes por que?- Cuestiona acomodándola sobre sus piernas -El es un príncipe de un reino lejano...- Comenta comenzando a divagar para poder distraer a su sobrina.

-De verdad?-la mira sorprendida- No se ve como uno…

-Lo que pasa es que esta de incógnito porque no quiere que sepan quien es...- Explica-Por eso no tenes que decir nada... es un secreto que solo las personas especiales saben...- Comenta llevándose un dedo frente a los labios.

-Ya veo...-asiente con una sonrisa-prometo no decir nada

-Lo se...- Le sonríe-Yo se que vas a guardar bien el secreto...- Le besa la frente y la acomoda. El castaño regresa y le da una botella de jugo a la niña.

-Ese te gusta??-cuestiona refiriéndose al sabor de la bebida. Ella asiente sonriendo. Sakura suspira y luego hace sentarse al castaño para luego darle a la niña.

-Podrías cuidarla? voy a hablar con el medico.

-Si, esta bien-el asiente-

-Gracias...- Sonríe y luego se va por el pasillo regresando un rato después.

-Que dijo?-pregunta sosteniendo a la niña que se había quedado dormida

-No avanza...- Suspira-Sigue igual...- Se sienta junto a el mirando a la niña -Pobrecita... debe ser muy difícil...- Comenta acariciándole el cabello.

-Dormida se ve muy tranquila…

-Claro...- Asiente y luego la carga en brazos poniéndose de pie-Vamos a la casa de mi hermano... así puedo acostarla...- Le sonríe

-Esta bien-el asiente y luego todos salen yendo hasta la casa de Touya, una vez allí Yukito los deja volviendo al hospital. Luego de ponerle el pijama a la niña, la ojiverde la acuesta y la cubre con las mantas.

-Se parecen un poco...-comenta el ambarino comparándolas al verlas juntas.

-Jaja, nunca me fije en eso...- Suspira y se pone de pie mirando a la niña.-Lo siento, debes estarte aburriendo no?- Lo mira

-No te preocupes por eso

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano para luego guiarlo hasta la cocina.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer...- Comenta y lo mira-Cierto... si Miharu pregunta... sos un príncipe de un reino lejano...- Explica para luego buscar las cosas para preparar la cena.

-Y eso?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender

-Jaja, se lo dije para hacerla sonreír...- Sonríe-Se emociono mucho...

-Con razón de repente comencé a caerle bien...

Sakura se ríe divertida y lo mira-Pero ella piensa que sos lindo, mucho antes de que le dijera eso...- Explica.

-Si? jaja tiene un gusto muy raro

-Yo creo que es muy inteligente para su edad...- Responde la ojiverde asintiendo.

-Seguro que si, porque se parece a su tía-sonríe

Sakura se ríe y lo mira-Tanto es el parecido?-

-Yo creo que si...-asiente pensativo- tiene tus mismos ojos

-Los míos?- Cuestiona terminando de cortar papas para luego ponerlas a hervir.

El asiente y luego bosteza. Una vez termina de preparar la cena, la joven pone la mesa... Mientras cenaba suena el teléfono. La ojiverde voltea y se pone de pie para luego atender.

-Señorita Kinomoto? la llamamos del hospital...-comenta una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Si... como esta mi hermano?- Cuestiona

-Por eso llamábamos...

La ojiverde permanece un momento en silencio luego suspira-Que paso?-

-Va a ser mejor que venga

-Si... esta bien...- Corta y mira al ambarino-Shaoran... tengo que ir al hospital... podrías cuidar a Miharu mientras no estoy?- Cuestiona tomando su abrigo.

-Claro-asiente dudando de dejarla ir sola.

-Muchas gracias...- Le sonríe y luego camina hacia la puerta-Prometo volver temprano...

-No te preocupes por eso, toma un taxi que ya es tarde

Sakura asiente-No te preocupes... prometo llamarte para decirte que paso...- sonríe levemente y sale. Sentía un nudo en el estomago, no quería recibir una mala noticia. El la mira salir y luego va a ver si la niña aun dormía.

Luego de un par de horas escucha la puerta de la entrada, junto con la voz apagada de la ojiverde quien anunciaba haber llegado. El quien veía televisión con la niña va hasta el comedor para saludar. Al verlo, la ojiverde lo abraza sollozando.

-Sakura? que pasa?-pregunta el con algo de temor al verla así.

-Mi hermano...- Susurra apretando con fuerza los puños-El... murió hace unas horas...- Agrega sin levantar la voz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas!! Lamento la demora!! Pero por fin aquí esta la actualización jejeje… La hago breve porque quiero seguir actualizando!! Asi que les dejo saludos por estas fiestas y agradezco a Undine ( me agrado tu consejito! lo tomare en cuenta!), sakura-hilary, Naguchan, saku-li1 y a Luna-Box por sus lindos reviews!! Y ahora si me retiro jeje lean y dejen su opinión!! Ja ne!!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	7. Doble despedida

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Doble despedida

_Luego de un par de horas escucha la puerta de la entrada, junto con la voz apagada de la ojiverde quien anunciaba haber llegado. El quien veía televisión con la niña va hasta el comedor para saludar. Al verlo, la ojiverde lo abraza sollozando._

_-Sakura? que pasa?-pregunta el con algo de temor al verla así._

_-Mi hermano...- Susurra apretando con fuerza los puños-El... murió hace unas horas...- Agrega sin levantar la voz._

El suspira y la abraza con fuerza en un intento por calmarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Miharu esta despierta?- Cuestiona secándose los ojos en vano.

-Si...-asiente-

Sakura suspira y asiente-Gracias...- Susurra intentando calmarse.

-No tenes nada que agradecer...-responde para luego besarle la frente y guiarla hasta la cocina donde le da un vaso de agua.

-Que voy a hacer?... como voy a decírselo a su hija?- Cuestiona apretando el vaso.

-Tenes que hablarle con la verdad...-suspira-

Sakura suspira y asiente para luego beber el agua e ir hacia el living.

-Calmate si?-agrega tomándole las manos.

-Si...- Asiente-Gracias...- Susurra para luego mirar a la niña y sentarse a su lado. Ella bosteza y apaga la tv para después mirar a la castaña.

-Tia, quiero ir a ver a papa...podemos ir?-cuestiona.

La joven suspira y cierra los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Miharu... papa ya no esta mas en el hospital...- Susurra sentándola sobre sus piernas.

-Que? ya salio?? Esta viniendo?-la mira con una sonrisa

-No...- Responde en un susurro la ojiverde-Papa se fue a otro lugar... al que no podemos ir y del que el no puede volver...- Explica mientras las lagrimas volvían a caerse de sus ojos.

-Que? porque?-la mira sin comprender

-Recién... vengo del hospital...- Comienza a decir para luego suspirar-Me dijeron que papi no pudo resistir tantas heridas...- Agrega secándose los ojos-El... acaba de fallecer...- Culmina soltando un sollozo. La niña se queda callada un momento y luego la empuja molesta.

-Estas mintiendo...-la acusa con enfado.

-Odio decirlo... pero es la verdad...- Susurra la ojiverde sin dejar de llorar.

-Mhp...Lo sabia...papa me mintió...-Miharu se cubre la cara comenzando a llorar.

-No... Papa tampoco mintió...- Explica arrodillándose en el suelo para luego abrazarla-No... No llores...- Pide sujetándola con fuerza.

-Soltame-agrega empujándola para sentarse apoyando la espalda contra el sillón abrazando sus rodillas-Nadie me quiere...por eso me dejan... mama... y papa…

-Miharu... Touya no eligió esto...- Responde Sakura mirándola angustiada-El te amaba... yo se que se siente muy mal desde donde esta por verte así... el siempre me dijo que eras todo para el...-Explica y se acerca-Tu mama... era una tonta... ella no se da cuenta del hermoso tesoro que perdió...- Agrega acariciándole las mejillas para luego secarle los ojos-y yo te quiero mucho... y prometo no separarme nunca de vos... voy a cuidarte mucho y no voy a dejar que sufras... prometo estar con vos siempre…- Agrega con la voz ahogada. Ella permanece sollozando en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho... yo también lamento todo esto Miharu... yo también... no te das idea de lo mucho que me duele el perder a mi hermano...- Susurra cargándola en brazos para luego sentarse en el sillón. Shaoran se sienta a su lado viéndola apenado sin saber que decirle.

-Pero sabes?... el no va a abandonarte...- Explica la ojiverde-El fue al cielo para poder verte mejor a donde quiera que vayas... y va a cuidarte...- Agrega acomodándole el cabello-Papa siempre te amo... y eso lo hizo muy feliz...- Susurra repitiendo lo que su hermano le había dicho al morir su padre -Por eso, el va ir al cielo y va a acompañarte siempre...

-No creo en esas cosas...-responde la niña-

-No?- La mira... -Pero... es cierto...- Susurra secándole las lagrimas.

-No se... que va a pasar ahora conmigo tía?

-Vas a quedarte conmigo...- La mira -Queres quedarte conmigo?- Cuestiona sonriéndole levemente.

-Si...-asiente despacio.

-Esta bien...- Le besa la frente -Voy a cuidarte mucho...

-Puedo ver a papa?-la mira

-Si...- Asiente.-Queres ir a verlo?

Ella asiente y se friega los ojos.

-Ya no llores mas... si?- Pide acomodándola en sus brazos. Ella asiente cerrando los ojos para enseguida dormirse. Sakura suspira y le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

-Touya es un tonto... en que pensaba?- Se cuestiona la joven.

-No fue su culpa-agrega Shaoran-

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira -Gracias por acompañarme en esto... es muy importante para mí...

-No te preocupes, mejor llevemos a Miharu a su cama, vos también necesitas descansar. Sakura asiente y se pone de pie sin soltar a la niña y la lleva a su cuarto donde la acuesta

-Prometo mañana llevarte a verlo...- Susurra a la pequeña dormida para luego besarle la frente y cubrirla con las sabanas.

-Vamos a dormir-agrega el castaño tomándole una mano

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira para luego ir a la habitación de su hermano donde se sienta mirando la ventana.

-No te deprimas...-le pide sentándose a su lado-

-Que voy a hacer...?- Suspira mirando el suelo.

-Tenes razón...-suspira

-Miharu odia a mi hermano por morir en un accidente...- Lo mira-no?-

-Claro que no, ella lo quiere mucho, pero ahora se siente triste... por eso dice cosas en realidad no piensa

-Lo se... yo también lo estoy...- Asiente y se acuesta mirando la pared-Voy a esforzarme mucho...

-Vas a poder cuidarla bien-le acaricia la cabeza-

-Espero poder con esto... creo que s mucho para mi- Responde acomodándose boca arriba.

-Claro que si-asiente- aunque... no vas a poder venir conmigo…

-Lo siento mucho...- Lo mira -En realidad quería ir...

-Si...entiendo...-suspira

-Voy a extrañarte...- Susurra acariciándole el rostro...

El asiente en silencio

-Estas molesto?- Cuestiona abrazándolo

-Claro que no...Pero de verdad quería que vinieras

-Yo quería ir con vos...- Lo mira-Voy a extrañarte mucho...- Susurra

-Yo también...

Sakura suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Dormí-agrega recostándose a su lado

-Si...- Susurra y se acomoda -Gracias por estar conmigo...- Agrega antes de quedarse dormida.

---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente al despertar Sakura descubre que Miharu estaba allí durmiendo con ellos.

-Me extrañabas?- Cuestiona mirándola a su lado... luego sonríe levemente.

-Tuve una pesadilla...-explica ella

-Que soñaste?- Susurra acomodándole el cabello.

-No quiero decirlo...-se friega los ojos que los tenia rojos-

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la frente -Cuando quieras contarlo yo voy a escucharte atenta...- Agrega.

-Y ese chico extraño?-pregunta-No lo vi esta mañana...

-Shaoran?- Cuestiona -Seguro debió ir a hacer unas cosas... los príncipes tienen muchas cosas que hacer...- Explica.

-Claro...-asiente pensativa-

-Hoy vamos a ver a Touya...- Susurra -Iba a llevarte ayer, pero te quedaste dormida...- Comenta y le besa la frente. Ella asiente en silencio bajando la mirada

-Soñaste con el no?- Le acaricia la cabeza -Tenes miedo?-

-No tengo miedo...

-Que bueno... yo si...- Suspira -Estoy aterrada...- Comenta.

-Porque?

-Fue todo muy repentino...- Explica-Pero... no es malo tener miedo...- Le sonríe.

-Voy a ir a vivir a tu casa?

-Si...- Asiente -Te gusta la idea?-

-Mhh no del todo...-suspira- no quiero irme de mi colegio…

-Lo se...- Suspira y se sienta.

-Puedo pasar?-consulta el castaño luego de golpear la puerta de la habitación

-Mh?- La ojiverde Mira la puerta-Si...- Responde

El castaño entra y luego se sienta junto a ellas entregándole un ramo de flores a cada una.

-Gracias...- Sonríe levemente y le besa la mejilla-Que amable- Comenta para luego mirar a su sobrina. Ella lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe oliendo las flores.

-Voy a preparar algo de desayunar...- Comenta Sakura poniéndole de pie.

-Te ayudo?-pregunta el castaño-

-No te quedas conmigo?-agrega la niña tomándolo del brazo

Sakura la mira y sonríe-Quedate con ella... yo les traigo el desayuno...- Explica. El asiente y luego mira a la niña con una sonrisa tranquila. Sakura sonríe y luego sale.

Por la tarde van al hospital a ver a Touya, y esa misma noche se realiza su entierro... a la mañana siguiente Sakura decide que lo mejor seria regresar a su casa por lo que viajan hacia allí. Al llegar a la casa de la ojiverde, esta suspira fregándose los ojos entre cansada y angustiada.

-Sakura, tengo que irme a empacar...-explica el castaño-Tengo que irme mañana temprano

-Esta bien...- Lo mira y asiente-Gracias por traernos...- Sonríe levemente y luego baja para abrir la puerta trasera del auto. Allí Miharu jugaba con una muñeca que se había llevado de su casa. Sakura suspira y luego toma los bolsos para después ir hacia la puerta y abrir dejándolos en el suelo luego saluda al castaño con la mano que tenia libre y deja pasar a la pequeña para luego entrar ella. El la mira pensativo un momento, luego suspira y se va. Después de acomodar las cosas de la niña en la habitación libre, Sakura baja a la sala terminando de ordenar todo. Ese día Shaoran lo emplea en preparar todo para su salida.

Al día siguiente Shaoran se levanta temprano y luego de ducharse se va al aeropuerto encantándose con los demás quienes ya lo esperaban.

-Shaoran!- Mei Lin sonríe y lo abraza.

-Buenos días...-bosteza-

-Como estas? donde estuviste el fin de semana?- Cuestiona preocupada

-Tuve algunas cosas que hacer-responde el-

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe-Estas emocionado?-

-Emocionado? por la gira?-cuestiona distraído. Mei Lin asiente de buen humor.

-Mhh un poco-asiente

La azabachada le sonríe y luego lo besa. Momentos después lo suelta cuando les dicen que debían subir los bolsos, por lo que se adelanta con Eriol para dejar las cosas. Shaoran también toma sus bolsos para luego girar la cabeza al escuchar pasos a sus espaldas. Allí, ve a la ojiverde quien se alejaba lentamente con una mano en el rostro. El se sorprende al verla allí y luego deja sus bolsos en el suelo alcanzándola.

-Soy una tonta...- Se recriminaba por lo bajo la joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Sakura?-musita el tomándola la mano con suavidad al alcanzarla. La ojiverde se detiene pero no voltea a verlo.

-Viniste a despedirme?-sonríe levemente

-Antes...- Lo mira de reojo-Pero fue una mala idea...- Responde volteando para mirarlo bien.

-Mh? porque?-la mira sin comprender-No viniste con Miharu?

-La deje con Tomoyo...- Suspira-Podrías soltarme?- Pide zafándose con suavidad

-Ah si...-asiente- que pasa?

Sakura suspira y voltea para irse-Suerte...- Responde para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Espera...-agrega siguiéndola confundido- porque actúas así??

-Estas... saliendo con ella?- Cuestiona refiriéndose a Mei Lin

-Con ella?

-La chica de recién...

-Ahh Mei Lin? es la guitarrista de la banda...-explica-Y no, no salgo con ella

-Entonces... por que te beso?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Mhh? No se, siempre lo hace-se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Sakura suspira y asiente-Me voy... suerte en tu viaje...- Culmina

-Estas enojada?

-No...- Responde

-Entonces que pasa?-le toma las manos-No puedo irme así...

-Así como?

-Así... si estas molesta...-responde preocupado.

-No estoy molesta...- Suspira-Solo... algo dolida...-Lo mira -Con descansar un poco va a pasarse...- Explica.

-Por lo de tu hermano?

-Varias cosas...- Comenta y se suelta con suavidad -Buen viaje...

-Mh...Si...-desvía la mirada-

Sakura suspira mirándolo y le besa la mejilla-Llamame cuando vuelvas...- Pide.

-Claro... en mas de un mes...

-Entonces... llamame cuando tengas un rato libre...- Le acomoda el cabello-Cuidate mucho...

-Si... Mhh... Puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiona él levantando la vista para verla a los ojos.

-Que pasa?- Lo mira

-Mhh...-la mira pensativo para luego tomarla del rostro con delicadeza-Sakura... que sentís por mi?

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar-Me gustas... y mucho...- Responde intentando sonar tranquila.

-Que bien...-sonríe levemente y luego se acerca besándola en los labios. Sakura le corresponde pero rápidamente se aleja un poco.

-Shaoran... vos que sentís por mi?

-Yo?...-sonríe- ya te lo dije, me caes bien y sos muy linda

Sakura suspira y se suelta-No me lastimes por favor...- Susurra y lo mira-Nos vemos a tu regreso...- Culmina para luego besarlo en la mejilla e irse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí otro capitulo de este fic! Perdonen xD tardamos siglos en actualizar!! Pero por fin esta! Jojojojo espero que les guste, que dejen muchos lindos reviews y lo lean!! Gracias a Luna-Box, Katsumi00, Naguchan y acseisks pro sus lindos reviews, para ellas dedicada esta continuacion! Les comento que ya termine de arreglar este fic y consta de 11 capitulos!

Nada mas! Nos leemos en otros fics, por cierto ya termino "Eterna soledad" pasen a leerlo!

Ja ne!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Distancia

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8:** Distancia

_-Shaoran... vos que sentís por mi?_

_-Yo?...-sonríe- ya te lo dije, me caes bien y sos muy linda_

_Sakura suspira y se suelta-No me lastimes por favor...- Susurra y lo mira-Nos vemos a tu regreso...- Culmina para luego besarlo en la mejilla e irse._

El mira pensativo unos momentos por donde se había ido para luego regresar al aeropuerto. Mientras Sakura, tomaba un taxi hacia la casa de Tomoyo al llegar la encuentra jugando con la niña.

-Hola...- Saluda la cansada ojiverde... Al ver a su sobrina sonríe y se sienta, se había prometido mostrarse alegre frente a ella.

-Paso algo tía?-pregunta viéndola y notando que estaba triste-Shaoran ya se había ido?

-Supongo que ahora debe estar partiendo el avión...- Comenta.

-Pudiste despedirte?

-Algo así...- Asiente y sonríe-Me pregunto por vos, Miharu- Sonríe acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si?-musita la niña-espero volver a verlo pronto-sonríe

-Jaja, te gusta?- Sonríe con picardía

-Claro que no-responde ella negando con la cabeza- a él le gustas vos tía

-Yo solo le agrado...- Responde tranquilamente

-Mh? El te quiere mucho...

-Si? Como lo sabes? el te lo dijo?- Le sonríe.

-Si...-asiente con una sonrisa-pero... me hizo prometer que no te lo diría... creo que va a enojarse...

-Jaja, no tiene por que enterarse...- Sonríe-Este va a ser nuestro pequeño secretito...

Ella asiente y sonríe contenta.

----------------------------------------------

Luego de un par de semanas un juez aparece reclamando a la niña, no era legal que ella se quedara con ella, antes debía hacer diversos trámites.

-Señorita Kinomoto, tenemos que llevarnos a la niña-explica el sujeto.

-No...- Niega tranquilamente con la cabeza-Ella esta bajo mi custodia ahora...- Agrega

-Usted no puede mantenerla

-Si se refiere a mi falta de trabajo, ya me estoy encargando de eso...- Comenta -No puedo permitir que me alejen de mi sobrina...- Culmina.

-Se discutirá la situación cuando consiga un trabajo y pueda ocuparse de ella, ahora vendrá conmigo

-No! Yo no quiero irme!-exclama la niña abrazándose a las piernas de Sakura. La ojiverde la mira y le sonríe para luego cargarla en brazos. -La pequeña tomo su decisión.- Culmina -Si no le molesta, me gustaría que salga de mi propiedad

-Señorita, no es una cuestión de decisiones, esta yendo contra la ley, sino me la entrega pacíficamente será considerado un secuestro

-Secuestro?- Lo mira -Esta escuchando lo que dice!?- Suspira molesta -La niña va a quedarse conmigo... no pienso dejar que la alejen de mi lado...- Culmina molesta-Y ni usted ni el presidente ni nadie va a obligarla a irse... porque ELLA no lo desea así...- Suspira intentando calmarse... Luego cierra la puerta de la casa en la cara del juez.-Maldito hombre que se cree que sabe mucho... Secuestro!? Por favor... idiota...- Susurra molesta sin soltar a la niña.

-Tía Sakura...-la niña la mira para luego taparse los oídos al escuchar el estruendoso timbre sonar varias veces-te traigo problemas no?

-No...- Le sonríe-Creo que yo los busco sola...- Se ríe y la deja en el sillón-Quedate aquí, si?- Pide para luego besarle la cabeza y volver a la puerta mirando por el ojal de esta.

-Señorita, sino hace esto por las buenas tendré que llamar a la policía!

-Puede calmarse?- Suspira molesta y abre-Que diferencia hay en que usted se lleve a la pequeña hasta que podamos aclarar esto y que ella se quede conmigo...?- Cuestiona -Soy la única familia que le queda...- Explica-Si queda algo de humanidad en usted... va a entender esto...- Culmina manteniendo la calma.

-Es una cuestión legal, entienda, la niña va a estar mejor en un instituto de menores por ahora

-No... No lo va a estar...- Responde dolida... Luego suspira corriéndose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano-Mire... yo... no puedo permitir que la alejen de mi lado...- Lo mira -Puedo asegurar que esta mejor conmigo...- Agrega-Ya le dije, el tema de mi empleo lo estoy solucionando... no piense que con chasquear los dedos y desearlo, voy a conseguir algo rápido. Pero me estoy esforzando... y demasiado...- Hace una pausa-Por favor... Deme... mmh un par de semanas para poder aclarar lo de mi empleo... solo pido eso... vera que cuando regrese no va a tener motivo para llevársela...- Culmina

-No-responde el rotundamente-debimos llevárnosla a penas su padre falleció, pero decidimos darle dos semanas para que cambiara su situación y no lo hizo... además cuanto mas se resista a esto mas difícil será que luego la recupere

-Usted no comprende...- Suspira -Ella lo último que necesita es que usted la lleve...- Culmina

-No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo...dígame, va a aceptar las condiciones o habrá que hacer esto por la fuerza?

-Me da su palabra de que podré recuperarla?- Cuestiona dudosa.

-No puedo prometerle eso, pero si que tendrá derecho a una visita semanal

-Podría venir mañana?...- Pide rendida.

-En dos horas-ofrece el

-Solo... dos?- Lo mira.

-Tengo otros casos que atender, nos vemos en ese tiempo, tenga a la niña lista-se va-

Sakura suspira y cierra la puerta para luego volver al living, allí Miharu veía televisión

-Miharu...- Susurra sentándose a su lado-Quiero pedirte una cosa...- Agrega acariciándole el cabello.

-Si, que cosa?-ella la mira apagando la televisión.

-El señor que recién vino... no quiere que te quedes conmigo, a menos que yo tenga un empleo...- Explica-Entonces... Dijo, que te llevaría a una casa donde hay muchos niños... por un par de días hasta que yo pueda ir a recogerte... para que así si vivas conmigo...- Agrega-Pero necesito que colabores... y hagas lo que el dice... porque, de no ser así, va a separarte de mi lado y va a llevarte lejos... y yo no quiero eso. Así voy a poder ir a verte hasta que consiga mi trabajo para que vuelvas a casa...- Culmina mirándola angustiada, no quería que se fuera..

-Mhh...-ella mira el suelo sin comprender del todo lo que le decía- tampoco vas a cumplir tu promesa... sos igual a ellos...

-No, no es cierto...- Le levanta el rostro-Solo serán unos días... y vas a ver que vas a volver conmigo...- Culmina-Pero si no hacemos lo que ellos dicen, a mi me llevarían a la cárcel por supuesto 'secuestro' y te separarían de mi lado...- suspira-Te aseguro, que voy a ir a buscarte lo mas pronto posible... que me parta un rayo si miento...

-Mhh... seguro te molesto... y por eso queres que me vaya...-la niña suspira y se pone de pie- yo siempre me porte bien...-se friega los ojos.

-No es eso...- Niega con la cabeza-Miharu... me alegra mucho que estés conmigo... y sos una niña muy buena...- La carga y la hace sentarse sobre sus piernas-Crees que de molestarme te habría traído conmigo?- Cuestiona secándole las lagrimas.

-Ahora queres deshacerte de mi...

-No es cierto...- Suspira y la mira para luego ponerse de pie y tomarle la mano guiándola a su habitación... Luego le enseña el estante de muñecos de felpa-Elige uno...- Se agacha a su lado mirando el estante.

-Para que??-la mira sin comprender

-Quiero regalártelo...- Le sonríe-Podes elegir el que quieras... el que mas te guste...

-Mhh...-ella los mira pensativa para luego tomar un perrito color rosa- quiero este...

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le sonríe-Miharu... te prometo que voy a ir a buscarte lo antes posible...- Le acaricia la cabeza-Hasta entonces, ese perrito va a cuidarte y estar con vos siempre por mi...- Agrega señalando el perrito-Pero tenes que cuidarlo también a el...

-Mhh...Si...-ella mira al peluche-

-Vas a portarte bien?- Cuestiona mirándola, le dolía tanto tener que dejar que se la llevaran.

-Claro...-asiente-

-Me das un abrazo?- Pide con un nudo en la garganta luego mira el suelo secándose rápido los ojos... Ella la mira un momento y luego la abraza con fuerza.

-Odio mucho tener que dejarte con ese hombre... por eso voy a apurarme así volves rápido...- Susurra abrazándola con fuerza-Perdoname...- Agrega.

-Perdoname vos tía, por las cosas feas que te dije...-musita ella intentando no llorar para no entristecerla

-No hiciste nada malo...- Suspira y la mira -Voy a apurarme mucho y a esforzarme...- Le sonríe para luego besarle la frente. Ella asiente y sonríe levemente.

Luego del tiempo acordado, el juez regresa a buscar a la niña.

-Si te sentís sola...podes llamar a Shaoran-agrega la niña antes de irse. La ojiverde simplemente sonríe y le besa la mejilla... -Portate bien...- Le acomoda el cabello.

-Si...-asiente-nos vemos, tía-sonríe y luego se va con el juez

Sakura mira el auto irse y luego suspira cerrando la puerta.

Después de esto transcurre un mes en el cual la ojiverde se esforzaba por conseguir empleo sin lograr nada... e iba una vez por semana a ver a la niña como le habían permitido. Cierta tarde, cuando salía para el instituto pues ese día le tocaba visita se choca con alguien al salir que justamente estaba de pie frente a su puerta

-Lo siento...- suspira frotándose el rostro para luego levantar la cabeza sobresaltándose.

-Buenas tardes...-musita la persona frente a ella.

-Shaoran...- Susurra para luego abrazarlo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Como estas?-pregunta acariciando suavemente su cabeza, al igual que a el, se la veía un poco cambiada, se notaba el tiempo que había pasado.

-Estoy bien...- Suspira-Vos?- Lo mira para luego cerrar la puerta

-Bien también...-sonríe levemente tocándole el cabello-lo cortaste??

-Si...- Asiente levemente para luego mirarlo-Estaba yendo a ver a Miharu... queres acompañarme?-

-A ver a Miharu?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender-donde esta??

Sakura suspira y le explica todo para luego llevarse una mano a la frente.

-Ya veo...como esta ella?

-Bien...- Suspira y lo mira -Me acompañas? va a ponerse contenta de verte…

-Claro...-asiente-vamos en mi auto

Sakura asiente y luego camina hacia el auto del castaño. Una vez ambos entran el maneja según sus indicaciones. Al llegar, la ojiverde baja del vehículo y camina hacia la puerta, tocando luego el timbre. Enseguida dejan pasar a ambos guiándolos hasta el salón de juegos. Al llegar allí, llaman a la pequeña anunciándole la llegada de su tía...

-Tía!-exclama ella saliendo para luego abrazarla

La ojiverde sonríe abrazándola... -Como estas?- Cuestiona.

-Muy bien-sonríe-ayer comimos helado!

-Jaja, si? supongo que me habrás guardado un poco...- Comenta fingiendo desilusión.

-Lo olvide…-responde ella apenada.

-Ah! esto no puede ser...- Culmina haciéndole cosquillas para luego sonreírle y besarle la frente. Ella se ríe y luego mira al castaño de pie junto a su tía

-Hola Shaoran...-lo saluda agitando su mano- estoy un poco enojada con vos...-agrega frunciendo el cejo.

-Enojada?-cuestiona el sin comprender.

-Si... porque dejaste sola a mi tía este tiempo? estaba muy triste…

-Jaja, pero el vino muy contento a verte...- Lo defínete la ojiverde-Perdonalo... miralo pobrecito... esta destrozado heriste sus sentimientos...- Agrega mirando al castaño.

-Jaja tenes razón Miharu, me fui mucho tiempo...crees que Sakura este enfadada por eso?

-Mhhh creo que podrá perdonarte-sonríe la niña

-Me están ignorando?- Cuestiona la ojiverde intentando no reírse cargando a la pequeña en brazos.

-Jaja no tía...-la abraza por el cuello.

-Te traje algo...-comenta el castaño dándole una bolsa a la niña.

-Para mi?-cuestiona ella sorprendida

La ojiverde sonríe acomodándola-Ooh! que será?- Cuestiona con aire misterioso.

-Puedo abrirlo??-mira a ambos.

-Si Shaoran no se opone... supongo que podes abrirlo...- Responde la joven.

-Claro, es para vos-asiente el de buen humor

-Veamos...-musita ella abriendo la bolsa para sacar de allí un bonito vestido.

-Es hermoso...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando la prenda-Crees que me quede?- Pregunta a su sobrina con una sonrisa.

-Es mío!-exclama ella abrazando su regalo-Shaoran me lo regalo a mi!-agrega sacándole la lengua para luego reírse.

La ojiverde se ríe y le besa la frente -Entonces anda a probártelo...- Pide dejándola en el suelo -Vas a dejarnos con las ganas de ver lo lindo que te queda?- Cuestiona.

-Enseguida vuelvo...-agrega ella subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Sakura mira las escaleras y suspira rascándose la cabeza...

-Parece que le gustó...-comenta alegre Shaoran

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe-Sos muy amable con ella...

-Siempre quise una hermana menor…

Sakura le sonríe-Es lindo escuchar eso...- Susurra

-Porque?

-Mmmh no se... me parece lindo...- Sonríe divertida, luego suspira mirando el techo. -Espero poder encontrar empleo rápido...

-Podrías volver a hacer algún trabajo como modelo-opina el

-Como modelo?- Lo mira -Crees que pueda?- Suspira.

-Claro-sonríe- cuando me dijiste que eras modelo te creí no?

Sakura se ríe y mira el suelo-Pero eso era porque en la editora querían encubrirme...- Explica-Voy a intentarlo... no pierdo nada...- Lo mira.

-Tal vez pueda conseguirte algo...-agrega el pensativo-voy a averiguar

-En serio?- Lo mira sorprendida-Muchas gracias...- Sonríe

-No es nada...-mira a la niña quien baja apresuradamente las escaleras

Sakura lo imita y sonríe -Te ves mas linda que antes...- Comenta arreglándole el cabello.

-Es porque esta ropa es muy linda... tiene una tela muy suave...-sonríe dando vueltas para ver como su falda se llenaba de aire. Sakura sonríe mirándola en silencio.

-Gracias Shaoran-sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. Un momento después les avisan que debían irse, por lo que se despiden de Miharu y salen.

-Odio eso... no me gusta que limiten el tiempo de mis visitas a MI sobrina...- Se queja la ojiverde yendo hacia el auto del castaño.

-No te quejes, yo la vi muy contenta allí, se ve que tiene muchas amigas

-Si...- Suspira -pero me da miedo de que quieran llevársela...- Lo mira-Tengo miedo, de que así no pueda verla más...

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco vas a poder tenerla de nuevo con vos-hace una pausa-Mhh... me extrañaste aunque sea un poquito? O estuviste muy ocupada como para pensar en mi?

-Te extrañe mucho...- Lo mira -Y necesitaba tu compañía...

-Nunca llamaste...

-Esperaba que vos lo hicieras...- Mira el suelo.

-Las veces que te llame no te encontré...

-Lo siento...- Suspira-Es que... siempre iba a entrevistas de trabajo... para luego notar que solo perdía mi tiempo...- Agrega con tono cansado.

-No te preocupes...-hace una pausa y la mira- voy a ayudarte a que encuentres algo

-Gracias...- Lo mira sintiendo deseos de llorar-En verdad te agradezco...

-No tenes que agradecerlo...

Sakura suspira y lo toma del brazo -Sabes?... recién recordaba algo que hable con Miharu cuando te fuiste...- Comenta-Me dijo que le habías contado un secreto... que no podía decirme...- Agrega, creía en las palabras de su sobrina, pero quería escucharlo a él decirle que la queria.

-Un secreto?-la mira de reojo

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira-Pero dijo que no podía decirme...-Explica-Jaja que le dijiste?-

-Eso aun sigue siendo un secreto...-sonríe-No puedo decirte

-Por que??- Lo mira con cara de perro mojado..

-Jaja porque es algo entre ella y yo

-Ahh...- Responde -Jaja debe ser algo importante...- Comenta mirando al frente.

-Si, lo es-asiente. Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos para luego mirar el auto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola gente!!! Como estan?? Espero que este capitulo les guste como el anterior! Esta historia consta de 11 capítulos y ya esta terminada, asi que no falta demasiado para el final... cuantos mas reviews dejen mas pronto subir el siguiente capitulo!

Nos leemos gente bonita!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	9. Extraña relación

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9:** Extraña relación

_-Eso aun sigue siendo un secreto...-sonríe-No puedo decirte_

_-Por que??- Lo mira con cara de perro mojado.._

_-Jaja porque es algo entre ella y yo_

_-Ahh...- Responde -Jaja debe ser algo importante...- Comenta mirando al frente._

_-Si, lo es-asiente. Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos para luego mirar el auto._

-Vamos a dar un recital el miércoles-comenta mientras entraba al auto-te gustaría venir?

-Ir?- Lo mira-Si, esta bien- Asiente entrando también.

-Mmh estas rara…-se queja el artista

-A que te referís?- Lo mira sin comprender.

-A que estas rara, no se-enciende el auto

-Lo siento...- Suspira mirándose las rodillas-Fue un viaje muy largo?- Lo mira y sonríe.

-Si, bastante-asiente-recorrimos todo Japón...

-Debes estar agotado, no?- Agrega acariciándole la cabeza.

-Por suerte en el viaje de regreso pude dormir bastante

-Jaja, pero no es lo mismo que descansar en tu propia cama...- Responde

-Claro que no...-la mira de reojo-además te extrañaba a mi lado...

-Me extrañabas?- Sonríe con levedad mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte rojo.

-Claro que si...-asiente-pensaba mucho en vos... en que estarían haciendo vos y Miharu... en si ya saldrías con alguien mas…

-Crees que después de decirte lo que sentía por vos, saldría con alguien mas??- Niega con la cabeza -Lamento decirle que se equivoca...- Responde para luego besarle la mejilla.

El le dedica una sonrisa-Queres quedarte en mi casa hoy?

-Puedo quedarme con vos hoy?- Cuestiona ilusionada.

-Si te estoy invitando es porque podes-asiente

Sakura se ríe y asiente... Así rápidamente llegan a la casa del castaño, ambos entran y el se sorprende al escuchar el ruido de la ducha.

-No sabia que los ladrones podrían tomarse tiempo como para una ducha...- Comenta la ojiverde por lo bajo

-Que extraño...-agrega el en tono pensativo.

Luego de un momento, la ducha deja de correr para luego dejar ver a Mei Lin quien salía de la habitación de Shaoran con una bata de baño.

-Mh?-el cantante se sorprende al verla-Que haces acá?

-Te esperaba- Le sonríe y luego se acerca a abrazarlo.

-Ya te dije que no me agrada que entres sin permiso...-suspira-

-Pero...- Suspira y lo besa en los labios colgándose de su cuello. El la toma del rostro para así separarla un poco

-Debes estar cansada por el viaje, mejor volve a tu casa-le dice él

-Mmh quiero dormir con vos...- Agrega mientras Sakura suspiraba para luego ir a la puerta.

-Subí a vestirte y volve a tu casa-responde el con calma- nos vemos mañana por la mañana en el ensayo

Mei Lin suspira molesta y luego asiente yendo a cambiarse.

-Muero de hambre...-comenta el castaño-preparo algo de desayunar?-mira a la ojiverde. Sakura suspira y luego abre la puerta.

-No dijiste que ibas a quedarte??-se acerca-

-Pero... y ella...- Comenta mirando el suelo... esas situaciones la confundían y le dolían.

-Ella ya se va, no te preocupes

-Shaoran... puede sonarte pretencioso... pero yo no quiero ser 'una mas'...- Susurra sin la ventar la mirada.

-Mhh... a que te referís con eso?-la toma de la cintura.

-No quiero tener que significar solo una aventura...

-No digas eso...-responde besando con cuidado su cuello.

-Pero... es como me estoy sintiendo...- Susurra. El deja de besarla y la mira

-Esto te molesta?-cuestiona el seriamente.

-Yo... siento algo muy fuerte por vos, Shaoran...- Lo mira.

-Algo muy fuerte...-repite el acariciando su rostro, Sakura asiente mirándolo en silencio...

-Me alegra saberlo...-responde el para luego sonreír y besarla en los labios

-Pero...- Susurra sin separarse de el para luego corresponderle-Pero... por eso yo quiero que esto también signifique algo para vos...- Agrega -Pretendo demasiado no?- Susurra mirando el suelo

-Claro que significa algo para mí...

-Si?- Suspira y se apoya en su pecho.

-Si...pero... sabes? no debiste encariñarte conmigo

-Por que...?- Cuestiona cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba las manos contra su pecho.

-Porque vas a acabar lastimándote

-No me importa...- Suspira y lo mira.

-Espero no lo lamentes después...

-No va a ser tu culpa porque me lo advertiste...- Explica y lo besa.

El le corresponde acariciando su rostro, se separan al oír pasos en la escalera, Mei Lin acababa de bajar

-Mph... Ya me voy...- Culmina yendo hacia la puerta para después salir. Shaoran mira cerrarse la puerta pensativo para luego volverse a la castaña.

-Pedimos algo de comer?-le propone.

-Si, como quieras...- Asiente. El asiente y luego busca su agenda sacando de ella varios papeles

-Pedimos pizza?

-Si...- Asiente y se acerca a la ventana. Luego de llamar y pedir la cena se pone de pie y se acerca abrazándola por la espalda.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona al verla distante.

-Mmh pensaba...- Responde tocando el vidrio con la punta del dedo indice.

-En que pensabas?

-Cosas generales de la vida...- Agrega encogiéndose de hombros.

-Preferís conseguir un empleo como periodista o como modelo??-le pregunta.

-Mmmh no lo se... yo estudie periodismo... pero para ser una periodista en serio... no una burda escritora de una revista amarillista...- Lo mira -No me considero lo suficientemente atractiva como para ser modelo...- Sonríe y mira el vidrio-Hay que estudiar para eso?-

-Mhhh hay cursos y esa clase de cosas...pero no necesariamente necesitas estudios...yo creo que podrías dedicarte a eso

Sakura asiente viendo su reflejo atentamente, como si lo estudiara.

-Mhh no te noto muy contenta por mi regreso-opina de repente.

-Si lo estoy...- Lo mira y luego lo abraza, él le acaricia la cabeza con calma

-Vos... estas contento por volver a verme?

-Claro-asiente

-Que tan contento?- Cuestiona cerrando los ojos.

-Muy contento-responde el acariciando su abdomen por debajo de la remera que llevaba-porque?

-Quería saber...- Responde estremeciéndose ante las caricias del castaño. El se ríe al verla estremecerse sin dejar de acariciarla con suavidad

-Que es tan gracioso?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender

-Nada nada, sos una chica muy tierna

-Y eso a que viene?- Ladea la cabeza

-Te molesta que te lo recuerde?-sonríe

Sakura se ríe y se acomoda en su hombro acariciándole el labio inferior para luego sujetárselo y tirar con suavidad...El besa su mano y luego su mejilla. La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego sonreír y acomodarle el cabello... Shaoran la suelta al escuchar el timbre y luego abre la puerta recibiendo la cena. La castaña suspira y luego va a la cocina buscando dos vasos, platos y cubiertos. El cantante se sienta en uno de los sillones cerrando los ojos, había comenzado a sentir un agudo y punzante dolor de cabeza.

-Te sentís mal?- La ojiverde lo mira y le toca la frente-No tenes fiebre...- Comenta

-Mhh no te preocupes...-responde el en voz baja- cena, yo voy a acostarme

Sakura suspira y se sienta en el sillón para luego hacerlo acostarse sobre sus piernas. El cierra los ojos con un poco mas de fuerza y luego se lleva una mano a un lado de la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

-Te golpeaste o algo?- Lo mira preocupada

-No... No hables tan alto...-agrega más en tono de orden que de pedido.

Sakura suspira ofendida por la respuesta _"Yo me preocupo... y el me responde asi"_- Piensa para luego soltar un bufido-Dormí...-

-Si...-se sienta y se pone de pie. Sakura asiente y suspira.

-Queres que te lleve a tu casa?-la mira

-No... Yo puedo irme sola...- Responde y se pone de pie para luego tomar su abrigo y ponérselo.

-Tomate un taxi o algo, es tarde

-Estoy bien...- Lo mira -Si te sentís muy mal... date una ducha con agua tibia y luego acostate...- Agrega -Buenas noches- Sale

El mira la puerta un momento y luego suspira yéndose a acostar. Sakura sale del edificio y luego camina hacia su casa. Que tonto era, lo había arruinado todo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 10 suena el teléfono en casa de la chica

La joven suspira y atiende-Hola...?

-Sakura?-pregunta la voz del castaño del otro lado.

-Si, soy yo...- Responde-Shaoran?-

-Si...-hace una pausa- creo que te conseguí un trabajo

-Un trabajo? en serio?

-Anota esta dirección-agrega para luego dictársela- es un casting para promocionar un perfume

-Si... Gracias...

-Deciles que vas de mi parte-agrega-

-Esta bien...- Suspira-Gracias por tu ayuda...- Susurra

-No es nada...-hace una pausa-tenes que ir mañana a las 9, que tengas suerte

-Si, esta bien...- Hace una pausa-Te sentís mejor?- se sentía algo culpable por haberlo dejado sólo la noche anterior.

-Si, ya estoy bien

-Me alegro por eso...

-Mhh si...-suspira- hasta luego-corta.

Sakura mira el telefono en silencio y luego cuelga. Que le pasaba ahora? Suspira y se va a su habitación a dormir un poco más.

Al día siguiente va al casting donde la atiende la maquilladora.

-Ahm...- La mira sin comprender para luego estornudar ante la cantidad de cosméticos que desprendían polvo.

-Venís para el casting?-pregunta ella luego de reírse

-Si...- Asiente-Ah... Shaoran Li me envió...- Agrega nerviosa.

-Shaoran?-la mira con cierta sorpresa-como esta? hace tiempo no viene a visitarme...-comenta haciéndola sentarse

-Esta bien...- Asiente -Lo conoce?- Ladea la cabeza.

-Claro-asiente con una sonrisa sentándose frente a ella mientras observaba su rostro pensativa.

-Mmh? que pasa? Tengo algo malo?- Cuestiona incomoda

-No, tenes un rostro muy lindo-sonríe y luego toma sus maquillajes para comenzar a arreglarla-Que relación tenes con Shaoran?

-No lo se... es algo extraño...- Comenta desilusionada-Es como si fuéramos pareja... pero sin necesidad de que sea algo serio...- Responde.

-Ya veo...-asiente- entonces no cambio nada...

-Siempre fue así?- Cuestiona curiosa.

-Por lo menos desde que yo lo conozco hace un par de años-explica esparciendo su maquillaje- No te encariñes demasiado con el…

-Yo creo que es demasiado tarde...- Suspira-Lo adoro, lo necesito... pero todo esto me duele...

-Claro...-ella asiente- el es así, no se porque...

Sakura suspira y asiente.

-Porque no tratas de hablar con el?? -le sonríe- aunque dudo que algo cambie... pero si te duele tenes que dajarlo...ya esta!-agrega contenta

-Ya esta?- La mira sin comprender.

-Acabe con tu maquilla-explica para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a arreglarle el cabello.

Sakura se mira en el espejo sorprendida-Me veo diferente...

-Claro-se ríe-es la magia del maquillaje...-luego de cepillarle el cabello toma la buclera haciendo varios rizos en los extremos .La ojiverde permanece inmóvil esperando que terminara.

-Estas lista...-sonríe-ahora si anda al casting, cuando te pregunten tus datos personales deciles que venís de parte de Shaoran

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie-Muchas gracias por su ayuda...

-No es nada-la saluda con la mano viéndola entrar a la sala.

Al ingresar, la joven suspira y mira en todas direcciones nerviosa

Allí había unas 30 jóvenes, todas nerviosas retocándose el cabello o el maquillaje. Sakura suspira resignada. Así, ella no tendría oportunidad, todas eran muy bonitas y tenían perfectos físicos. Una vez llega su turno la muchacha que se encargaba de la selección la mira esperando que hablara y dijera algo interesante.

-Buenos días...- Suspira -Vengo de parte de Shaoran Li...

-De Shaoran?-ella sonríe a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente-

Sakura suspira y asiente

-Sos bastante linda...-la mira pensativa-el va a ponerse muy contento...-sonríe-muy bien, el trabajo es tuyo

Sakura la mira sorprendida para luego sonreír y festejar contenta

-Comenzaremos a grabar el comercial mañana-explica-

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Nos vemos-agrega despidiendo a todas las presentes

-Si, nos vemos...-La ojiverde Sonríe y hace una reverencia. Finalmente su entrevista termina a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que la joven regresa a su casa animada. Luego de un momento suena su celular, por lo que atiende rápidamente.

-Hola?-

-Hola Sakura...-la saluda el cantante- Te felicito, conseguiste el trabajo

-Mh? Gracias...- Responde animada-Como lo supiste?- Cuestiona luego de un momento

-Yo me entero de todo...-responde divertido

-Jajaja sos de la mafia?- Cuestiona.

-Tengo buenas fuentes de información...-hace una pausa- quería avisarte también, que esta tarde voy a irme de viaje...

-Que?- Susurra la joven sorprendida

-Tengo que irme a Alemania unos días-explica

-Alemania?- Suspira-Es mucho tiempo?-

-Mhh no estoy muy seguro, creo que serán unos 4 o 5 días

-Esta bien...- Responde por lo bajo-voy a poder verte antes de que te vayas?-

-Queres verme?

-Si no fuera así no te lo estaría pidiendo...

-Donde estas ahora?

-Estoy yendo a mi casa...

-Mhh...-se queda pensando un momento-queres pasar antes por la mía?

-Esta bien...

-Entonces nos vemos, te espero-corta

Sakura guarda su teléfono y luego camina hacia el edificio de departamentos donde vivía el castaño. Al llegar toca el timbre y el no tarda en abrirle.

-Hola...- Sonríe levemente

-Pasa-responde el dejando la puerta abierta para luego ir a su habitación donde empacaba. Sakura suspira y entra para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Te dije que podías conseguir ese trabajo-comenta mientras guardaba su ropa

-Si, tenias razón...- Asiente mirando el suelo con una sonrisa. El asiente y luego anota un numero en un papel y se lo da.

-Ese es el número de Eriol, llamalo si necesitas algo…

-Que pasa?-cuestiona ella.

-Que pasa con que?-pregunta volviéndose a lo que hacia.

-Podes mirarme cuando hablamos?- Cuestiona.

-Mh?-el la mira para luego suspirar-sino me apuro voy a perder el vuelo

-Por que te vas?

-Tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender allá-responde cerrando su bolso

-Esta bien...- Suspira y asiente -No te retengo mas...

-Mhh paso algo mientras estuve de gira?-cuestiona volviéndose a verla

-Nada que no te haya contado...- Lo mira.

-Mhh claro...es que desde que volví actúas muy raro... por eso me preocupé un poco

-Mmh... Solo estoy algo mal, porque me pase todo este tiempo pensando en vos... y cuando vengo acá vemos a una mujer salir de tu baño, quien te abraza y te besa... siento celos... me deprime, porque siento que no soy correspondida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Perdón!! Teníamos muy abandonado este fic, y lo peor es que ya esta terminado, solo es que olvide subir los capítulos xD! Pero bueno, aquí esta por fin, y cada vez se pone mas emocionante, y se acerca el final... serán 11 capítulos, así que sólo quedan dos!

Les comento que subí varias historias nuevas, así que si lo desean pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil y leerlas.

Nos leemos pronto! Dejen reviews! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	10. Al fin explicaciones

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor[UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 10:** Al fin explicaciones

_-Mhh...Sakura, que esperas de nuestra relación?_

_-Ya te lo dije...- suspira._

_-No, nunca me lo dijiste-se sienta_

_-Ayer te lo dije...- Susurra dolida -Te dije lo que sentía... que quería estar con vos..._

_-Entonces voy a aclararlo ahora...-la mira-No sigas pensando en esto, nuestra relación no va a cambiar, sino estas conforme podes irte_

Sakura lo mira un momento mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, a él no le importaba nada, siempre había sido un juego.

-Bien...- Suspira y sale.

El mira un momento la puerta sintiendo deseos de salir a buscarla de nuevo, no quería separarse de ella, la idea de que lo esperara a su regreso le gustaba mucho...pero era lo único que podía hacer, esa relación no podía seguir mas o ella acabaría mas lastimada. La ojiverde corre apresurada hacia su casa donde entra y se encierra en su habitación.

Esa semana ella asiste diariamente a las filmaciones para el comercial, acabando con esto el fin de semana, al llegar a su casa enciende la tv donde comentaban que Shaoran ya había regresado de su viaje y que darían un recital esa misma noche. La joven suspira y luego apaga la TV. Rato después la llama Tomoyo insistiéndole con la idea de que la acompañara al recital

-Tomoyo... no me siento bien... preferiría quedarme en casa hoy, lo siento...- Se disculpa

-Pero... estas muy desanimada últimamente

-Si voy va a ser peor...

-Porque?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta todo

-Mhh... con mas razón, deberías venir...creo que Shaoran tampoco se siente muy bien con su pelea...

-No quiero verlo... mmh me da miedo...

-Miedo? de que?

-El no quiere nada conmigo...

-Como podes estar segura? yo creo que te quiere mucho...

-Yo...- Suspira resignada-Esta bien, voy a acompañarte...

-Gracias-agrega animada su amiga- Y no pierdas las esperanzas Sakura...

-Claro...- Suspira -Nos vemos a las 8 en la entrada...- Agrega para luego cortar.

A la hora indicada ambas se reúnen en la puerta entrando al recital. La ojiverde miraba al frente en silencio, así pasa mas de media hora, y el recital aun no había comenzado, la gente comenzaba a quejarse por la demora.

-Es extraño...- Comenta la ojiverde.

-Si...-acepta la amatista-y si vamos a ver?

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie...Ambas van a los camarines, Eriol y Mei lin estaban de pie frente a la puerta del camarín donde al parecer estaba el castaño, tocaban la puerta y llamaban pero el no respondía y la puerta estaba con llaves.

-Shaoran!- El ojiazul vuelve golpear la puerta-Vamos! debimos salir hace media hora! estas bien!? que pasa?

-No voy a salir-responde el tercamente desde el otro lado-ya te dije que lo canceles

-Pero por que?

-Deja de gritar-responde el. Eriol suspira resignado mientras Mei Lin seguía insistiendo.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona Tomoyo.

-No quiere salir...- Eriol se rasca la cabeza.

-Así de repente??-cuestiona la morocha.

El ojiazul asiente. Sakura suspira y se acerca a la puerta.

-Shaoran...- Musita la ojiverde apoyando la oreja en la puerta.

-Mhh... Que haces acá?-pregunta el desde el otro lado

-Podemos hablar?- Cuestiona evadiendo su pregunta.

-Sobre que queres hablar?

-Podemos o no?...- Suspira -Podrías abrir la puerta? no creo que así sea posible...- Comenta alejándose un poco.

-No voy a cantar…

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas...- Responde-Si no abrís voy a tirar esta maldita puerta, Shaoran...- Agrega -Abrí por favor...-Suspira apoyando la frente contra la puerta.

Luego de un momento de silencio él abre un poco la puerta dejándola entrar para después cerrar

-No puedo creerlo...- Comenta Eriol sorprendido.

-Siempre es tan raro?-pregunta la amatista

El ojiazul se ríe divertido por el comentario y la abraza negando con la cabeza, para luego besarle la frente. Mientras, Mei Lin anunciaba que el espectáculo se suspendía puesto que el cantante no se sentía bien. La gente molesta comienza a abandonar el lugar.

-Lamentamos mucho las molestias...- Culmina la ojirubi para luego volver detrás del escenario. Mientras, dentro de la habitación Shaoran estaba sentando frente al espejo observando su reflejo.

-Shaoran... deja de portarte así...- Pide la ojiverde-Mucha gente vino a verlos...- Comenta apoyándose contra la puerta -Por que te encerraste?-

-Voy a dejar esto…

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirándolo sorprendida.

-Porque ya no quiero seguir

Sakura suspira y luego se acerca abrazándolo por la espalda -No te gusta lo que haces?- Cuestiona.

-Me canse de este ambiente...

-Este ambiente?- Lo mira sin comprender

-Supongo que Eriol va a enojarse un poco

-No tiene por que...- Responde la ojiverde para luego apoyar la frente en su hombro-Es una decisión tuya... es lo que pensas que va a hacerte bien...- explica sin levantar la cabeza, adoraba poder sentir su colonia.

-Porque viniste? Eriol te llamo?

Sakura niega con la cabeza-El no me llamo...- Responde-Shaoran... por que haces esto conmigo? me siento dolida... pero no puedo dejar de quererte...- Susurra escondiendo el rostro.

-Yo no puedo tener nada serio con nadie...-explica

-Por que no?- Lo mira-Solo dame la razón y prometo no molestarte mas.

-No puedo darte la razón

-Por que?- Suspira y se endereza soltándolo-Que es lo que te impide estar con alguien?

-Si alguien esta conmigo... va a acabar sufriendo mucho...

-Por que...?- Pregunta apoyándose en la mesita frente al castaño para poder verlo a la cara.

-Mh...-el desvía la mirada- a mi también me gustas Sakura... por eso no quiero que sigamos juntos...

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y luego lo toma del rostro para que la mirara-Te da miedo?- Susurra-Podemos al menos intentarlo?- Cuestiona esforzándose por controlar la emoción que le causaba escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por el chico.

-No lo entendes...-responde el viéndola.

-Que es lo que no entiendo?- Suspira.

-No puedo decírtelo...-suspira- solamente quiero que sepas... que si estas conmigo... vas a sufrir...

-Por que? que es lo que tenes de malo?

-Estas segura que queres saberlo?-la mira-

La ojiverde asiente viéndolo decidida. El suspira y luego busca algo en el bolsillo de su saco dándoselo, se trataba de un sobre marrón bastante grande

-Que es esto?- Cuestiona mirando el sobre sujetándolo con ambas manos para luego abrirlo. Dentro de este había algunos estudios, radiografías donde se mostraba el cerebro del chico. Sakura las mira atentamente para luego mirar al castaño.

-Que es esto?- Cuestiona sin comprender bien a que se debían. El toma una de las ecografías y se las muestra señalándole una mancha dentro de la misma.

-Hace un par de años me diagnosticaron un tumor... No creo vivir mucho tiempo más...

La joven abre las manos dejando todos los papeles caer al suelo. El permanece en silencio viendo nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo, Sakura suspira y lo abraza.

-Por eso no queres estar conmigo?-cuestiona angustiada.

-No quiero estar con nadie...-responde el-.

-Pero yo si quiero estar con vos...- Lo mira-dejame... al menos intentar hacerte feliz.

-Mhh... Lo que te dije... es un secreto...nadie lo sabe... ni siquiera los integrantes de la banda… por eso no tenes que decírselo a nadie, esta bien?

Sakura asiente y lo mira-Pero... vas a dejarme estar con vos?

-Que importa eso? cuanto tiempo pensas que podríamos estar juntos?

-Por eso vas a pensar lamentarte siempre?- Suspira-quiero estar con vos... no importa cuanto... pero para mi lo mas importante es verte feliz... quiero hacerte feliz.

-Y vos? no vas a ser feliz...-la mira

-Yo lo soy con solo estar hablándote ahora...- Responde acariciándole el rostro. El suspira y baja la mirada en silencio.

-Quiero estar con vos Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde-Podemos?-El asiente despacio sin decir nada, Sakura sonríe y lo abraza para luego besarlo.

-Este era el secreto que tanto buscabas...-agrega él- Es una lastima que ya hayas dejado tu anterior trabajo…seguro te pagarían bien…

-Yo no lo buscaba...- Responde y lo mira -Te quiero Shaoran...- Susurra.

-Yo también te quiero...-agrega el castaño tomando sus manos. La ojiverde sonríe y le besa la frente.-Te quedas conmigo hoy?- Cuestiona en un dulce tono de voz.

-Si...-asiente con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura asiente y vuelve a besarlo para después ponerse de pie sin soltarlo-Vamos...?- Sonríe.

El se pone de pie y luego sale con ella de la habitación encontrándose con Eriol y Tomoyo quienes esperaban desesperados que salieran. Ambos se acercan rápidamente al verlos salir

-Shaoran... que paso? estas bien?- Cuestiona el ojiazul mirándolo preocupado.

-Si, claro...-asiente-Lamento lo que paso...

-No te preocupes, no importa...- Suspira tranquilo.

-Podrías pasarlo para mañana?

El ojiazul asiente tranquilamente

-Vamos?-agrega volviéndose a la ojiverde.

La joven asiente sujetándole mejor la mano y así ambos salen del teatro.

-Voy a preparar algo delicioso para la cena...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando al frente-No vas a olvidarte nunca de esa comida...- Sonríe orgullosa.

-Que vas a preparar?-pregunta viéndola

-Es una sorpresa...- Le sonríe

-Espero que sea tan especial como decís...-sonríe y vuelve la vista al frente- Gracias por todo Sakura...

-Al contrario...- Susurra apoyando la cabeza en su hombro -Yo tengo que agradecerte a vos... Estoy muy contenta porque estas conmigo...

-Eso no tiene sentido, creo que cualquier chico querría estar con vos...

-Jaja, pero el mas importante para mi sos vos...- Responde simplemente

-Por eso te estoy dando las gracias... que a pesar de todo estés conmigo

Sakura le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Mhh... yo... tengo que volver a viajar la semana que viene... tengo que operarme...-explica-

-Puedo ir con vos?- La ojiverde lo mira preocupada.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras…

-Entonces voy a prepararme para ir con vos...- Le sonríe y lo besa. El le corresponde y luego se detiene al llegar a la casa de la chica. Luego de entrar, la joven se saca el abrigo y va a la cocina para tomar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar.

-Te ayudo con algo?-pregunta el mientras apagaba su celular

-No te preocupes...- Le sonríe

El asiente y luego se sienta en el sillón del comedor. Una vez termina de preparar la cena, la ojiverde lleva los platos al living poniéndolos sobre la mesita frente al sillón.

-Gracias...-agradece el viendo el plato que despedía un delicioso aroma.

-Un placer...- Le sonríe para luego mirar su plato y luego comenzar a comer.

-Esta muy rico...-la felicita

-No es para tanto...- Susurra avergonzada mirando su plato con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas contenta…-sonríe levemente, le agradaba cuando sonreía.

-Si... lo estoy...- Asiente y le sonríe-Vos lo estas?-

-Claro que si...-asiente apoyándose en su hombro.

La joven sonríe y le besa la cabeza para luego dejar su plato vacío sobre la mesa.

-Mhh... como definirías ahora a nuestra relación?-le pregunta él.

-Yo tengo que decirlo?- Cuestiona apoyando la cabeza sobre la del chico-Mmmh... Bueno... yo te considero mi pareja Shaoran...- Susurra apenada.

-Entonces...puedo decir que sos mi novia?

-Si...- Sonríe mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse

-Sabes? sos la primera-se ríe.

La ojiverde ríe y lo besa-Es un honor...- Responde haciéndolo acostarse en sus piernas. El asiente y cierra los ojos descansando, Sakura sonríe acariciándole el rostro.

-Puedo quedarme hoy?-le pregunta.

-Si...- Asiente-Pensé que seria obvio que quería que te quedes conmigo...

-Tal vez tenías algo mas que hacer

-No... Pensaba ser tu carcelera esta noche y no dejarte salir de acá...- Responde acomodándolo.

-Jaja por mi esta bien...-abre los ojos para mirarla-Como salio el comercial?

-Muy bien por suerte...- Sonríe.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo...

-Enciendo la tv?

-Ya están pasándolo?

-Dijeron que en estos días lo publicarían…

-Vamos a ver entonces…

Sakura asiente y toma el control remoto para luego encender la tv. Luego de pasar por un rato de canales encuentran un canal por el que pasaban el comercial. La ojiverde se acomoda acostándose detrás del castaño para abrazarlo viendo la pantalla. El comercial duraba casi un minuto durante el cual ambos están callados viéndolo.

-Bien? que te pareció?- Cuestiona la ojiverde levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mhhh...-la mira seriamente un momento-tengo derecho a sentirme celoso?

La ojiverde se sonroja para luego besarlo-No veo que haya motivo para eso...- Susurra para volver a besarlo.

-Es extraño tener una novia modelo...-comenta acariciando su rostro- y pensar que tantas personas lo ven todo el tiempo...

La joven le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

-Además esa ropa y el maquillaje te quedaba muy bien-sonríe

-Jaja, gracias...- Responde animada para luego besarle la oreja. El se encoge un poco al sentir cosquillas. La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira

-Tenes cosquillas?- Sonríe y vuelve a lo que hacia.

-Jaja un poco...

Sakura sonríe y luego se acomoda abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Sabes? esa operación me da un poco de miedo...-comenta en voz baja

-Tranquilo...- Susurra acariciándole los brazos-Todo va a salir bien...- Agrega besándole la sien.

-Eso espero... no quiero dejarte tan pronto...

Sakura sonríe y se acomoda, haciendo al castaño apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho-Vas a ver que si...

El asiente y cierra los ojos puesto que le dolía un poco la cabeza

-Te duele?- Susurra acariciándole la cabeza.

-Un poco...

Sakura suspira-Tranquilo relajate y va a pasarse...

-Si te quedas conmigo voy a estar bien

-Si...- Sonríe y le besa la cabeza.

-Decime... que es lo que te gusta de mi?-le pregunta curioso.

-Todo...- Le acaricia el cabello-Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu voz... todo lo que concierna a vos me gusta...

El sonríe y luego pone su mano detrás de la nuca de la chica para acercarla un poco y besarla. Sakura le corresponde y luego sonríe, en eso suena el teléfono.

-Mmnh...- La ojiverde suspira molesta y mira el teléfono para luego ponerse de pie.

-Por eso yo apague mi celular-se ríe él.

-Jaja, gracias por el consejo...- Sonríe y lo besa para después ponerse de pie y atender el teléfono.

-Habla la señorita Kinomoto?-cuestiona una voz ruda del otro lado.

-Si... ella habla...- Responde

-Habla el juez de menores-responde la voz del otro lado-La llamo por Miharu

-Miharu? que paso?- Cuestiona nerviosa

-No se preocupe nada serio, por el contrario, ya puede venir a buscarla

-Puedo ir a buscarla?- Agrega emocionada.

-Usted ya esta en condiciones de mantener a la niña

Sakura ríe emocionada para luego suspirar -Cuando puedo buscarla?-

-Cuando quiera

Sakura mira la hora y suspira -Mañana voy a buscarla temprano... ahora es algo tarde...

-Muy bien, la esperan mañana entonces, hasta luego-corta

Sakura corta y salta emocionada.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el cantante sentándose

La joven sonríe y se acerca sentándose a su lado para luego abrazarlo-Mañana puedo ir a buscar a Miharu-

-De verdad? eso es una muy buena noticia!

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa.

-Te felicito Sakura-agrega él contento.

La joven sonríe y lo besa...El le corresponde y luego la mira

-Entonces mejor vamos a dormir, así mañana vamos bien temprano.

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie tomándole las manos. Bien sabía que no dormirían nada esa noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Si gente, ante último capitulo... este la verdad es que me gusta mucho, estoy muy conforme, así que espero que les guste también! Ya casi casi termina esta historia así que espero disfruten mucho de ella tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndola para ustedes! Gracias por los reviews y el aliento! Nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo!!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	11. La última cancion

Santo pecado

**Santo pecado**

**Summary:** Un engaño, una mentira pequeña que se agranda con el tiempo… que sintiera Shaoran cuando se entere de la verdad? Que pretenderá el cantante luego de su primera noche de amor? UA SxS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 11:** La ultima cancion

_-De verdad? eso es una muy buena noticia!_

_Sakura asiente con una sonrisa._

_-Te felicito Sakura-agrega él contento._

_La joven sonríe y lo besa...El le corresponde y luego la mira_

_-Entonces mejor vamos a dormir, así mañana vamos bien temprano._

_Sakura asiente y se pone de pie tomándole las manos. Bien sabía que no dormirían nada esa noche._

Al día siguiente se levantan cerca de las 10, luego de cambiarse van al instituto donde la niña estaba. Luego de preguntar por ella los hacen pasar.

-Tía! Tía!-exclama la niña acercándose corriendo para abrazarla.

-Hola!- Exclama abrazándola con fuerza-Como estas?- Le sonríe

-Muy bien-le devuelve la sonrisa para luego mirar al castaño-Shaoran esta vez si vino...

-Si...- Asiente -Sabes? ayer me dijeron que podías volver conmigo a casa...- Comenta sonriéndole

-De verdad?-la mira sorprendida-que bien! quiero volver a casa!

-Entonces... vamos a buscar tus cosas para ir a casa?- Cuestiona enderezándose.

-Yo voy-aclara la niña-espérenme!-sube

Sakura sonríe viéndola subir la escalera. Mientras la pequeña guardaba sus cosas ella firma algunos papeles y momentos después los tres salen.

-Te hiciste muchos amigos ahí?- Pregunta la ojiverde mientras caminaba.

-Si, muchos-afirma la niña-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso...- Sakura asiente cargando el bolso de la pequeña con una mano, mientras sujetaba la mano de la niña con la otra.

-Que les parece si vamos a desayunar?-invita Shaoran

-Un desayuno suena bien...- La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe.

El le devuelve la sonrisa y luego los tres entran en una confitería donde piden algo de comer. Sakura le sonreía a su sobrina animada por tenerla de nuevo con ella. Rato después regresan a la casa de Sakura.

-Hogar dulce hogar...- Musita la ojiverde. La niña sonríe y sube corriendo a su habitación-Se ve que esta contenta de volver...- Comenta mirando la escalera para luego sonreírle al castaño.

-Si...-asiente-Mhh...Sakura... yo tengo que irme ya... esta noche viajo después del recital...

-Pero... iba a ir con vos...- Lo mira-nosotras vamos a acompañarte...

-No podes venir con Miharu, ella acaba de volver y necesita estar en su casa

-Pero... no quiero dejarte solo con eso...- Suspira.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de ir solo-agrega tomándole las manos-pero no podemos hacer otra cosa

-Me pone nerviosa dejarte ir solo...- Susurra

-No te preocupes-la besa en la frente-No seria la primera vez que lo hago solo, siempre fue así

-Pero...- Lo abraza-No apagues el celular, si? así puedo llamarte...- Suspira

-Esta bien

La ojiverde lo mira y luego le da un suave beso en los labios...El cierra los ojos concentrándose en recordar ese sabor y al separarse la mira.

-Me prometes... que si pasa algo... no vas a deprimirte?

-Te prometo intentarlo...- Suspira y lo abraza-Anda tranquilo, si?

-Eso es un poco difícil-responde abrazándola también-Gracias por todos los lindos momentos que me regalaste...

-No te despidas...- Susurra-Vas a estar bien...

-No estoy muy seguro de eso...-la mira y le acaricia el rostro recordando cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Tranquilo...- Suspira y lo abraza. El la abraza también y luego se separa despacio de ella.

-Sabes? No cumpliste tu promesa...-agrega en tono de broma-

-Mi promesa...- Repite la ojiverde mirándolo fijo.

El sonríe y luego desata una pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca y se la pone en la de ella.

-Voy a volver a buscarla

-Prometes volver?- Cuestiona acariciándole el rostro luego sonríe y se saca una cadenita la cual cuelga del cuello del castaño.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda...-mira la cadenita- Seguro esto va a traerme suerte

-Por supuesto...- Afirma y lo besa. El le corresponde y luego pone una mano sobre el picaporte.

-Cuidate mucho, y cuida a Miharu

-Claro...- Asiente

-Voy a esperar tu llamado, suerte-le sonríe y sale-

Sakura mira al auto alejarse y luego suspira empujando la puerta cerrándola.

Luego de esto pasan 3 días, Miharu había regresado a la escuela y a Sakura le había salido otro trabajo como modelo, tenia un desfile para mostrar una nueva línea de ropa ese fin de semana. Por lo que se encontraba ocupada yendo de un lado a otro. Ese fin de semana su mejor amiga y su novio Eriol van a verla llevando a Miharu con ellos, afortunadamente todo sale muy bien.

-Que bueno que todo termino, estaba nerviosa...- Comenta la ojiverde

-Estuviste muy bien Sakura-la felicita la morocha-Te veías muy linda

-Jaja gracias...- Sonríe avergonzada para luego mirar la hora y tomar el celular para luego marcar-Tengo que llamar a Shaoran...

-Ya se obsesiono...- Comenta el ojiazul asustado.

-Jaja esta bien que lo llame-comenta la amatista

-Si, Eriol... se lo prometí... ya no molestes...- Se queja la ojiverde llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. El ojiazul suspira fingiendo estar resignado y abraza a la amatista por sobre los hombros.

-Hola?-cuestiona el castaño del otro lado.

-Shaoran! Como estas? esta todo bien ahí? estas comiendo bien?- Comienza a atacar la ojiverde con preguntas.

-Ahh...Sakura... si, esta todo bien

-No sonas convencido...- Suspira

-En realidad me hubiera gustado que llamaras antes… digo, ya pasaron 5 días

-Lo siento...- Susurra-Tuve mucho trabajo...- Explica.

-Si, claro...entiendo...

-Estas nervioso?- Cuestiona... -Si queres... puedo hacer los tramites ahora e ir...- Comenta-Te extraño...

-Mhh No... veo que estas muy ocupada... no te quiero quitar mas tiempo, así que mejor seguí con lo que sea que estés haciendo

-No...- Niega rápidamente-Quiero verte...

-No se cuando voy a volver, tengo que quedarme internado un tiempo mas

-En que hospital estas?

-Porque lo preguntas?

Sakura suspira-No te preocupes... olvidalo...- Comenta-Te gustaría hablar con Miharu?-

-Si, esta bien

-Esta bien...- Asiente-Cuidate mucho, te quiero...

-Si, claro... yo también...

Sakura suspira y le da el celular a la pequeña para luego cargarla en brazos -Para vos...

-Quien es?-la mira-

-Shaoran...- Explica y le sonríe levemente

Ella sonríe y se lleva el teléfono, luego de hablar unos minutos corta

-Que te dijo?- Cuestiona mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Me dijo que nos extrañaba mucho y que te cuidara-la mira con una sonrisa, Sakura asiente y se friega los ojos con la mano que tenia libre.

-Esta molesto porque no pude llamarlo antes...

-Porque no lo llamaste? se te olvido??

-No... Siempre que quería hacerlo, alguien del trabajo interfería...- Responde la joven intentando sonar tranquila.

-No te preocupes tía, seguro entendió eso

-El esta muy asustado... quiero poder estar con el...- Suspira y le sonríe -Vamos a casa a descansar?-

-Pero...tía... porque no vas a verlo entonces??

-Esta en Alemania...- Explica -Es muy lejos...-

-No podes viajar allá?

-Pero... no quiero dejarte...- Le sonríe.

-Pero los dos están tristes...-la mira-Yo puedo quedarme con Tomoyo

-Seguro?- Cuestiona mirando a la joven amatista.

-Por mi no hay problema-responde su amiga

-Se los agradezco mucho...-agrega ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Mandale un beso de mi parte-agrega la niña

-Si le escribís una carta yo puedo dársela...- Sonríe

-Si! eso voy a hacer!-asiente contenta-vamos a casa, quiero escribirla

Sakura asiente -Entonces vamos-

Así ambas regresan a la casa, arreglando con Tomoyo que llevaría a la niña a su casa al día siguiente por la mañana. Al llegar, la ojiverde se cambia y prepara la cena para su sobrina. Esa mima noche encarga su pasaje partiendo al día siguiente. Luego de unas horas llega a su destino para luego ir al hotel en el que había hecho la reservación de un cuarto. Luego de hacer preguntas y averiguar la dirección del hospital de la ciudad, va allí preguntando por el castaño.

-Que relación tenes con el?-cuestiona la enfermera mientras la guiaba la habitación

-Eso es cosa mía y de el... por que pregunta?- Cuestiona arqueando una ceja de modo sospechoso.

-Me dijo que no quería ver a nadie, por eso pregunto

-Soy su novia...- Responde

-Ya veo...supongo que entonces se alegrara...-asiente y se detiene frente a una puerta

-Es aquí?- Cuestiona mirando la puerta.

-Si...-asiente-

-Muchas gracias...- Suspira y luego golpea la puerta con suavidad.

-Si?-pregunta el cantante del otro lado

-Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde abriendo la puerta, él se incorpora en la cama viendo hacia la puerta. Sakura entra y cierra la puerta con suavidad.

-Mhh... Que haces acá?-mira las sabanas

-Vine a verte...- Se sienta junto a la cama.

-Y tu trabajo?

-Esta bien...- Suspira y le acaricia la cabeza -Sos más importante para mí...

-Claro...-musita el-

-Que pasa?- Susurra acariciándole el rostro para luego soltarlo llevando las manos a su cartera-Es cierto... tenia que darte algo de Miharu...- Comenta buscando entre sus cosas para luego sacar un sobre y dárselo.

-Un dibujo?-pregunta abriéndolo.

-Jaja una carta...- Sonríe

El saca el papel del interior y lo lee en silencio para después sonreír levemente.

-Te gustó?- Cuestiona apoyándose en la cama para mirarlo.

-Si...-asiente-lastima que no vino también

-Tenia colegio...- Explica-Estas molesto conmigo?

-Mhh… no molesto...desilusionado creo

-Desilusionado?- Suspira bajando la mirada.

-Pensé que ibas a llamarme un poco antes para ver como había salido todo... realmente esperaba ese llamado…pero me di cuenta de que no era tan importante

-Si lo es...- Susurra mirándolo.

-Cuanto puede tomar un llamado? uno o dos minutos?

-Crees que si no me importara me habría tomado un vuelo para venir a verte? no pensaste eso? crees que si no me importaras habría recorrido toda la ciudad para encontrarte?- Suspira

El guarda silencio mirando hacia fuera, Sakura suspira y mira el suelo-Lo hice por vos... me tome el primer vuelo para poder verte...

-No debiste hacerlo

-No querías verme?- Lo mira.

-No quiero que te sientas forzada a hacer esto, odio que la gente sienta lastima por mi-la mira-

-Lo hice porque quise verte...- Suspira -Estaba desesperada por verte...- Susurra intentando que fuera para si misma, mientras escondía el rostro en el colchón.

-No te pongas así...-agrega apenado-perdoname...si?

-Te quiero Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde, para luego enderezarse y mirarlo.

-Perdoname por recriminarte todo eso...después de todo no era tu obligación llamarme... lo que pasa es que estando en este lugar... me puse a pensar...y como te extrañaba...-suspira. Sakura sonríe levemente y se pone de pie para luego sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes... ahora no voy a irme hasta que te den el alta... así podemos volver juntos...- Susurra acariciándole el cabello.

-Podes quedarte todo ese tiempo??-la mira-

La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe -Puedo quedarme? Me dejas?- Cuestiona besándole la sien.

-A mi me gustaría que te quedes...

-Entonces me quedo...- Culmina decidida

-Gracias...-sonríe contento.

-No hay de que...- Le sonríe -Vas a estar bien...- Comenta luego de un momento en silencio.

-Todavía espero los resultados de los estudios

-Ya veo...- Asiente y le sonríe-Estas nervioso?-

-Mhh un poco…

Sakura lo mira y le acaricia el rostro -Va a salir bien...-

-Ahora que estas acá me siento mucho más tranquilo...

-Me alegra escuchar eso...

En eso alguien toca la puerta haciendo que ambos volvieran la vista hacia ella, por allí entra el medico que había operado a Shaoran

-Tengo los resultados...-explica y mira a la chica-Podrías salir un momento?

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie para luego salir de la habitación, una vez en el pasillo se sienta nerviosa a esperar, porque no la había dejado quedarse a escuchar? Tenía derecho a saber…

Unos minutos después el medico sale, mira un momento a la chica y se va. La ojiverde lo mira alejarse extrañada y luego entra...Shaoran observaba uno de los estudios que tenia en la mano.

-Shaoran...?- La joven se sienta en la silla junto a la cama mirándolo en silencio, sentía un remolino en su estomago, deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas hubieran salido bien.

-Ya me dieron el alta-explica y la mira, para después sonreír-Ya termino todo

-En serio?- Suspira aliviada-Me asustaste... pensé que algo andaba mal...- Susurra para luego tirarle de las mejillas-Me asustaste!- Se queja.

-Jaja perdón-agrega el divertido

La ojiverde sonríe y lo besa para luego ponerse de pie.

-A donde vas??

-A sentarme con vos...- Lo mira sin comprender para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama y abrazarlo-Que bueno que estés bien...- Susurra cerrando los ojos tranquila.

-Yo también me alegro...-responde-Dijeron que la operación fue muy difícil...pero pudieron sacarlo todo...

-Eso es bueno...- Se endereza para mirarlo-Significa que no corres riesgo de que vuelva a haber otro, o que vuelva a crecer no?- Sonríe

-Tengo que volver en 6 meses para corroborar que todo este bien, pero se supone que ya esta

-Esta bien...- Asiente tranquila. Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo, la felicidad que sentía no podía explicarse con palabras, ahora no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Shaoran había cambiado, ya no era esa persona calculadora y desconfiada que había conocido la primera vez, ahora era sincero y transparente, tranquilo y siempre amable y animado. Ella siempre supo que él era así, aunque nunca se lo hubiera mostrando, y era lo que más amaba de él.

Fue a su recital, y estuvo con Miharu viéndolo en la primera fila, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oír que decía que tocarían un nuevo tema que había compuesto hacia poco y que era la primera vez que lo presentaba. Más se sorprende al oír que se lo dedicaba a ella, a la chica con quien deseaba compartir el resto de su vida, y que aquella canción hablaba sólo de ellos dos.

FIN


End file.
